An idiot's pain
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii was always an idiot or was he? After an accident every one finds out that he was not really an idiot but a lot smarter then he ever let on. Every one starts to see him in a new light but he still acts the same only when he wants to. Everyone also finds out that he was taught by iron man at a young age. smart akihisa and Akihisaxharem. looking for beta.
1. An idiot's pain

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test

**Chapter 1 an idiot's pain**

it was the day of the battle between Class A and class F, the battle was fierce but in the end class F had won even when Akihisa's iron Bracelet went hay wire and Class-F had almost lost because of the accident. But why didn't it feel like victory? Class-F was the winner but Akihisa had been sent to the hospital for what he had done to insure victory for his class. His friends were at the hospital in the waiting room along with Hazuki and the teacher of class-F iron man.

"How could that idiot do that it was just summoner test war and he goes and gets himself hurt like this. Sure we may have wanted to win but not like this". Yuuji said to every one.

Every was shocked over what happen they didn't think that this would happen. Himeji and Minami were in both in tears because of what happen. The elevator door opened to reveal Akihisa's older sister walking in to see the others in the waiting area she walked over to them and asked what happen.

"How did this happen to my brother please tell me." Yuuji was the one who spoke.

"This is all my fault, his here because of me."

"Please tell me the truth?" asked Akira

"fine."

**Flash Back**

**Top of school after the Bracelet went hay wire**

"Akihisa I was so scared I thought I was going to die". Himeji said to Akihisa while hugging him.

"Since they both just lived through something horrible."

"Akihisa heard two yells and he looked up to see his friends mad at him for some reason."

"Come on Aki its not like she was the only one scared here." Minami said with anger in her voice.

"I still cant get my pants on." Kubo from class A said while looking angry.

"Akihisa helped himself and Himeji up and summoned his avatar and it stood in a fighting stance."

"Well guys lets win this we are still in this lets go."

Himeji and Minami just nodded and ran to were Yuuji was who was talking to Shouko, Yuuji was looking away blushing from a smiling Shouko. Akihisa noticed that Hideyoshii's sister was climbing back up from the rubble, and was behind Yuuji's avatar.

"This is bad he doesn't see her I really wish I had a better idea then this but as they say I'm nothing but an idiot to them, Well here goes nothing. Akihisa thought.

"This will teach you idiot's to mess with class-A take this. Yuko said as she ordered her avatar to attack Yuuji's avatar with her lance.

As Yuko said this Yuuji turned around to see her about to strike his avatar but before the hit was made Yuuji's avatar was pushed out of the way by Akihisa's avatar. who took the attack in his chest he saved his class rep but he took major damage and his score went to zero. but because his avatar was different then others because he was a probationary student, so any damage or pain that his avatar received he would receive as well. Akihisa's avatar had been sliced through the chest bringing his score to zero. But what everyone saw the shocked them a slash appeared on Akihisa's chest as he only yelled in pain garbing his chest and falling on his knees. He coughed up blood only to feel more pain surge through his body. His friends could only stare at what had happen to him Himeji and Minami ran to his side worried about there crush.

Akiiiiiii

Akhisa-kunnn

"Dammit I knew this would hurt but not this much. He said to himself. Why are you just standing there You guys finish this Yuuji don't let what I did go to wast dammit." They only looked at him and nodded Minami only stayed by his side to look after him and do any thing to stop the bleeding.

Testsujin running to his side as well only to pick him up and carry him downstairs.

"Call an ambulance quick we have an injured student!" He yelled.

The ambulance pulled up 5 minutes later, the ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital but before they took him Akihisa told iron man to tell his friends a message. Iron man leaned in to hear the message. Akihisa whispered the message to his teacher before falling unconscious from the lack of blood. After Iron man heard the message and he let the ambulance take Akihisa to the hospital.

After the match had ended class F had won with what Akihisa had done, No one expected their school idiot to do something like this. After the battle had settled down they were called into the principals office.

"Well I have called you here because of what happened on the roof. I know some of you might be in shock seeing one of our class mates almost die in front you but I like to to say one thing though. Congratulations on beating class A Class F and you will be happy to know that you will all be getting new equipment for your victory and will be moved to class A's old room well they are moved to your old Class room." The Principal said

All of Akihisa's friends were just stunned of what she was saying did she not care what had happen to one of her student at all.

"I can tell by the look in your face you all think I don't care about him but I do, Do you think I'm heartless for not showing much emotion but I'm not. If any one here is cold its all of you".

"What do you mean us we are his friends." Yuuji said to the principal

"His friends what kind friends always call him an idiot for no other reason and always hurt him for some little things he says some times. You say you understand him and know him but take a look at this his last test score if you would." The principal said handing them Akihisa's old test score.

"What differences would looking at his last test score make." Yuuji said as he took his friends last test score from the principal. as Yuuji looked at the test that was handed to him and his eyes widen as he looked at his friends last test.

"no way this cant be right Your kidding right,'Said Yuuji as he continued to stare at the test that was handed to him.

"What wrong Yuuji?" They all asked

they all looked at the test that Yuuji was holding not believing what they just saw Akihisa's test score they had to be reading it wrong.

"This is a joke right your kidding." Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm afraid not Akihisa the so called idiot is a lot smarter then he lets on. He is not really an idiot its just an act of sorts, he has the potential to be in class A but he choose not to be in it. He could even be the rep if he applies him self, we even tried to talk him to into going were he belongs but he refused us saying he wont leave the friends." "We told him what kinda friends call him an idiot and insult you and don't even like you for acting dumb. "He only laughed he told us that if things don't change between his friends he might just go to class A. so he can be treated right for once in his life."the principal said.

"But why are you telling this now what differences will it make now?" Asked Yuuji

"To be honest I'm hoping you all will let him go so he go were he belongs in this school like your self Himeji you ran into some bad luck in the beginning with you being sick. But if you still don't believe that he is smart then ask the one who taught him Nishimura-san you can come in." The principal said.

Akihisa's friends looked at the door that opened behind them and saw Testsujin walk in.

"You wanted to see me Principal." He said

"Yes I want you to tell Akihisa's friends the truth about your student. she said as she took her seat and waited for his answer.

"I was afraid this would happen but I will." Nishimura said with sadness in his voice.

"Testsujin whats going on here what dose she mean you taught Aki?" Minami asked

"Well to tell you every thing I have been teaching him since elementary school. I saw him crying one day after he was being picked on by some kids. They had called him an idiot for failing to pass an exam. So when I went to talk to him and he only cried into my shoulder saying he doesn't want to be treated like an idiot anymore he wants to be smarter and have a better life then he dose. So he asked me to teach him to get better grades but he still acted the same to get friends that like him for him. So once a week he comes to my house so I can test and tutor him. He has improved very much over the years but when he came here to this school he was applying for class A he had finished his test early but he didn't turn it in he was waiting for everyone to finish first, before he turned it in but then you got sick Himeji. You all know the rest and whats happen so far." Said Nishimura

"Wait if all this is true then why didn't he tell any of us I mean we are his friends after all." Yuuji said

"I think the reason he didn't tell you because he is afraid of being judged again like he was in elementary he doesn't want to lose his fiends. Before you ask only a few people know about his secret they are my self the principal and two others one them is your little sister Hazuki. minami." Said iron man

"Wait my sister knows about Aki but how?" Minami asked.

"She found out one day after she followed him to my house after they had first met and he also bought her that stuffed fox for her and told her not to tell anyone as a sign of friendship she agreed."

All of Akihisa's friends looked at iron man but he only turned to the principal I will be leaving I have to go visit my student at the hospital and hope for the best for him. Iron man said turning to the door and about to leave.

Before he left Yuuji spoke to him.

"Wait you said there is another person who knows his secret who is the last person who knows Akihisa is not an idiot?" Yuuji

"I cant tell you who that person is, its up to him to tell you. by the way Akihisa told me to tell you something before the ambulance took him away he told me to tell you. Not bad for an idiot huh? before passing out from blood loss." Nishimura said.

Iron man then left the room leavening Akihisa's friends to process their friends words before asking to go visit him. the principal nodded an excused them for the day. They left to the hospital but when they arrived they saw iron man and Hazuki. Sitting in waiting room.

**Flash back end**

"So that's what happen and how we ended up here and how your brother ended up here as well." Yuuji said.

Akihisa's sister only nodded she was about to say something but the doctor came out of the operating room and walked to the group and spoke.

"I would like you all to know that he is OK and will pull through but barley its a good thing he keeps his body in shape if he didn't he would probably would of died. But I like to know how was he slashed with a sword?" the Doctor asked.

Nishimura was the one who spoke. "It happen to him at school during a summoner test war he is a probationary student."

"I see not another probationary student. There injury's seam to be getting worse every time they come here. I mean last week he was here for a broken hand now this I feel sorry for them."

"What do you mean his been here before." Himeji asked him.

"Well to answer you I deal with all physically injury's at this hospital but I also take care of other probationary students like him. They are always the ones brought in for being able to feel their avatars pain the worst I seen was a kid with a broken arm he got from the war that was until I saw Akihisa's injury's."

"What kind of injury's has my brother gotten from this battles?" Akira asked

"Just this semester not counting this injury and the broken hand he has had a few cuts and few injury's the worst I saw was a bent spine and dislocated arm and leg he came in, with pain but he was also starving that day."

Minami started to feel a little bad she knew that she had done some of the injury's on to Aki. she some times got carried away when he ever made fun her Breast.

"Like I said he will be OK but he can go home to day but he is still weak try to not to get him excited. Understand. Nurse bring him out." the doctor called to a nurse from the operating room.

A nurse brought Akihisa's out on a wheel chair he had bandages around the center of his chest he looked a little pale but he was smiling.

When he spoke what he said shocked them.

"So did we win the battle or did we lose." Akihisa said with a smile

But he saw their looks on the their face and the way they were looking at him.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Akihisa asked

He then noticed that iron man was with them and he was looking away from him. He took a deep breath and said.

"Well looks like the cats out of the bag and you know how I really am. I guess I have some explaining to do huh guys."

**Hers chapter one of my new story tell me what you think were I need improvement and ideas are welcome I might make this a harem or just leave him Minami and Himji I need a beta if want to be my beta pm me if want to be my beta and have ideas. OK I got a few reviews saying I need to check my spelling so I rechecked the first chapter hope you like it. to those who read this i have a new poll please vote.**


	2. an idiots Secrets and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test

**Chapter 2 an idiots Secrets and Forgiveness **

The nurse left Akihisa in front his friends and went back to the room where she had brought out Akihisa in the wheel chair. The doctor then turned to Akihisa and spoke to him.

"I want you to take it easy OK Yoshii-kun, no summoner test wars for a while do you understand. If you don't your wound might reopen and you all ready have lost enough blood as it is, and we cant have you coming back so soon." The doctor said to him

"I understand doc I will try to take it easy if I can, But knowing my luck and the fact that I can feel my avatar's pain I might be here again a lot sooner then you think. Just make sure that you have the room ready for me just in case I do come back." He said to his doctor who just shook his head and walked back into the room were the nurse had left to. Akihisa just turned to his friends and then looked over to Iron man and spoke to him.

"Looks like I wont be able to make it to my tutoring this week teach I'm sorry." Said Akihisa

Iron man went to Akihisa and put his right hand on his shoulder but not to hard since he was still weak.

"Don't worry about Yoshii just focus on getting better and we can make up the work you will miss on different days OK. I'm also sorry that I told them your secret." Iron man said

"Don't worry about, It was going to come out one way or another. Maybe now I can live the way I want now not hiding my true self and finally get some respect, But I highly doubt that will happen. people still see me as an idiot but maybe its better that way." Yoshii said

"we will see each other at school Yoshii and don't forget we have an exam coming up soon. At lest try to do better then you have before OK." Iron man said with a smile before leaving back to the academy leaving him alone with his friends and his sister. They all just looked at each other before any one said anything at all before Yoshii spoke.

"Well I take it all of you are mad at me, and will probably not want anything to do with me since I lied to all of you and I understand. So thank you for being my friends up until now." He said while looking down at the floor Not looking at them.

"You really think we will stop being your friends." Yuuji said

Yoshii just looked at him and spoke. "Wait are you serious? But I thought you would all hate me? I mean I did lie to you, the most logical thing is to abandoned and leave me." Akihisa said

"Aki what are talking about we wont leave you." Said Minami

"She is right Akihisa-kun." "Why would you think that." Said Himeji

Yoshii only put his hand to to his head and said.

"I don't understand, was I wrong to keep this from you after all?"

"Akihisa can you tell us what you mean by that." Hideyoshi asked his friend.

"OK I will tell you why I thought you all would leave me." Akihisa said

"Well iron man told you how I met him right."

They all just nodded.

"Well after he started tutoring me some people stopped picking on me but no one wanted to be friend. They still all looked at me like I was different, because I wasn't an idiot any more so they all ignored me. I might have had a few friends before my tutoring but they all left me cause I wasn't the same. So I figured that if I was an idiot again I could have some friends again. I didn't think it would work but later I met all of you and all of you accepted me because you thought I was an idiot. So I was afraid that if you found out what I was really like, you would all leave me and I would be alone that was one of my fears having no friends."

"Akihisa-kun what did iron man mean when he said that you were applying for class A, is that true?" Himeji asked.

"Yes it is." Akihisa said

"Aki, but I thought you said you didn't want to leave your friends? But you were applying for it why?" Minami asked

"I promised him when he started teaching me he said to use this to get to Class A, but he also said if I make any real friends to make sure they are real friends that like me for me. I only nodded and told him that when I get to class A I would be with people like me and they would be my friends." He only smiled at me and patted me on head and said just do your best and you will have true friends." After he said that he made run a mile while reading on all history in japan."

"Wait, wait, you did what?" Yuuji said

"Well iron man said in order to train the mind you must train the body. So when ever I was with him at tutoring he made me work out at the same time when ever I was studying." Akihisa said with a smile.

"Aki, your kidding right?" Said Minami with worry in her voice.

"Nope, the worst thing that happen to me was being chased by a dog for about 10 minutes before I was caught in a ally way and then I was hospitalized for about a day before going back to my teachings."

"Aki," Said Akira Yoshii's big sister

"yeah sis?" Replied Akihisa

"Why didn't you at least tell me about this, I am your sister after all." She said sounding a little hurt that her little brother kept this from her.

"To be fair sis you were over seas studying and our parents told me not to interrupt your studying, so I only told Hazuki. But imagine my surprise when I found she was your sister Minami. To think if I have told you all sooner then maybe I wouldn't be in situation that I'm in right now huh? Well as they say we all learn form our mistakes right? I'm sorry for not telling you all this, I really was an idiot for thinking that it was best not telling you, so I will take any punishment that all of have for me for being an idiot." "Akihisa said while facing the floor

"Dude were not gonna punish you are friend' Yuuji said while smiling.

"Hmph" Muttsulini just nodded. Then he started trying to take pictures of passing nurses.

"You never change do you Kouta." Akihisa said while smiling.

"What about you Hideyoshi do you forgive me especially since I always treat you like a girl even though you are clearly a boy." "So I think you will be the most mad at me".

"Wait you knew I was a boy all this time yet you didn't treat me like one why"?

"Well I had to keep up appearances so, I had to go with the flow of what the other guys were going with. Trust me I didn't like it. if you want proof that I'm telling the truth I could burn all pictures of you that I had to have to keep for my appearance."

"You would do that me for Akihisa, then I forgive you so I wont give you any punishment at all but where are you going to burn them?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Well I cant keep private stuff at home so I keep stuff that I don't want found with Hazuki." Right Hazuki

The group turned to Minami's little sister who pulled out a small book which she gave to Akihisa.

"Thanks Hazuki I knew I can count on you" he said then he petted her head which made her giggled and smiled as he praised her.

As Akhisa praised Hazuki he didn't notice the looks of jealousy that were coming from Himeji and Minami.

"Here you go Hideyoshi they are yours to burn but not in the hospital" OK.

Hideyoshi only smiled and took the book.

Akihisa turned his wheel chair to face the three people he did not want meet, because he knew they would surely punish him for his lie.

"Well I know for a fact that you three are going to punish me".

Aki Said both Minami and Yoshii's sister

Akhisa-kun

"We forgive you" they said in unison.

"What how can you all of you forgive me so easy, don't you understand what I did and for how long I did it for. The most logical thing is for all you to be mad at me hate me. Just like how I read in those books!"

"You really are in idiot little brother, just because you read that in a book doesn't make it true the only people that would punish and leave you are people that were not really your friends at all." Akira said

"She is right Akihisa-kun." Himeji said with a smile

"Well now that mention it, I might have skipped a few pages and not read the last book on that subject when I was younger." Akihisa said while looking defeated.

"Geez Aki, even though your a so called genuine prodigy you are still an idiot whether your smart or dumb you still make a lot of dumb choices." Minami said while holding in a laugh

"Hey I'm the one injured here and your holding in a laugh well don't I feel loved right now." He said

They all just laughed already forgetting the fact that he was even injured. Hazuki was pushing Akihisa down the hall way in his wheel chair, while the rest followed her to the elevator. were Hazuki pressed the button and they all waited for it so they could be on there way. But something came to Yuuji's mind.

"So dude I just remembered iron man said that one other person knew about your secret, do mind telling me who else knows about this?" Yuuji asked

The rest nodded saying they wanted to know as well.

"Well your not gonna believe me if I tell you. but there are two people who know not one. One them is Kirishima-san before you get shocked she barley found out. Because the other person who knows told her and she promised not to tell if I did her a favor." Akihisa said to them.

"Wait what favor did you do for her?" Asked Yuuji with a look of interest.

Akihisa was about to answer But the elevator door opened and out walked out Shouko. But she was not alone from behind her walked Yuko kinoshita Hideyoshi's sister. At the site of Hideyoshi's sister Akihisa only looked away trying to avoid her gaze since they both were both hiding something from their friends. From behind her walked out another of her friends Akio Kudo. They all just looked at each other but Yuko looked like she been crying her eyes as they saw her eyes were blood shot.

"Dam this is bad, I didn't think they would come as well I have to try think of a way out of this before they even start talking." Akihisa thought

"Shouko what are you doing here?" Asked Yuuji

Shouko looked at him and only smiled.

"I came for you my husband I cant let you be away from me for to long."

"What are you talking about Shouko? were not married and you can forget about me giving you the marriage contract back cause your never gonna get back." Yuuji said with a hint of pride that he has the contract hidden from her.

"I don't need you to give it back, since I all ready got it back." Said Shouko holding the marriage contract but with his signature on it.

"Wait how the hell did you get that back? and how did you get my signature on it anyway I don't remember signing it." Yuuji said with fear in his voice.

"A friend gave it back to me." she said with a smile.

Yuuji turned to Kouta who was polishing his leans but looked at Yuuji with a scared look.

Kouta why the hell did you give it back? to her and how did you get it back.

"It wasn't me I swear Yuuji you gotta believe me." Said Kouta

"Well if wasn't you then wait the favor that Akihisa did." Akihisa you !?

Yuuji looked to where Akihisa was, but he was gone.

"Wait were did he go?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't know?" said Hideyoshi.

"Hazuki did you see were Aki went?" Minami asked her little sister but she was gone as well.

"Minami were is your sister?" asked Himeji.

"Over there." said Kouta pointing to a running Hazuki pushing Akihisa in his wheel chair to the other elevator at the end of the hall while Akihisa was yelling.

"Faster Hazuki, faster, we cant let him catch me I don't want Yuuji to put me back in the hospital so soon".

Right." Hazuki said

"Stop calling me that!" Akihisa yelled.

Hazuki stooped in front of the elevator and pressed the elevator button and they waited for it.

"Akihisa you bastard get back here!" Yelled Yuuji.

He ran after them before he got to them the elevator door opened and Hazuki and Akihisa went inside. Hazuki pressed the button for the first floor. Then she ran out side the elevator and ran down the left hallway. The elevator door was closing and Yuuji jumped in the elevator and garbed the wheel chair. Turned it around but Akihisa wasn't there but instead there was broom stick with his shirt and a walky talky. As Yuuji turned around he saw Akihisa standing shirtless and holding crutches helping him stand with Hazuki smiling at him.

"See you at the bottom Yuuji" said Akihisa waving at him before the elevator door closed on him.

Akihisa went to the others who saw the whole thing and were shocked at what they saw. Akihisa walked to Shouko.

"Don't worry Kirishima-san he will arrive on the first floor soon, if I were you I would take the stairs to make sure he doesn't escape."

Shouko only thanked him and ran down the stairs trying to get to her future husband before he could escape. Leaving Akio and Yuko behind.

"Well that was fun." Said Akihisa said with a smile

Akihisa noticed that they were looking at him again. But some of the girls had blushes on their faces even his sister which kinda freaked him out. But what really freaked him was that Muttsulini was taking pictures of him.

"What did I do now? why are you all looking at me like that"? Akihisa said with a questionable look on his face.

"Aki." Said Minami

Akhisa-kun. Said Himeji

"Aki." Said his sister

"Akihisa put a shirt on would you!" Hideyoshi yelled

"Fine, fine, Hazuki you don't happen to have one of my shirt's with you?" Akihisa asked Minami's little sister

"I'm sorry I don't, I didn't think you would need one." Said Hazuki

"Dam well looks like I'm going home shirtless." Akihisa said in defeat.

but some one handed Akihisa a shirt.

He took it and put it on but the others looked at who had given him the shirt. It was Yuko, Hydeyosh's sister who gave it to him. Akira looked at her before saying.

"Why do you have one of my brothers shirt with you?" Akira asked

Yuko didn't answer her, instead she talked to Akihisa.

"Are you OK Akihisa?" Yuko asked him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"yeah, I'm fine just in a little pain. But next time go a little easier on the thrust attack OK?" Akihisa told Yuko then he smiled at her.

She only nodded and she was pulled into in embrace by Akihisa while the other just watched at what they were seeing in front of them.

"Akhisa-kun. How can you hug her just like that after what she did to you?"

"Shes right Aki. How can you forgive her so easy?"

Akihisa only looked at them while Yuko was crying into his chest he only said.

"Well why wouldn't I forgive my girlfriend?"

Everyone looked like they had punched in the stomach at what Akihisa said.

"What did I say something wrong?" He said while he held Yuko

(baka go home starts to play)

**Well here is chapter 2 of an idiots pain I might change the title maybe I will make this a harem here are the girls that will be with him Yuko,Himeji,Minami,and maybe Miho Satou even though she only appeared twice in the anime she looks cute. Might add others but if you guys have suggestions for other girls pm me and still looking for a beta if interested pm as well. Might add girls like the two girls from class E and the rep maybe even the Rep from class C. ideas are welcome. To all those who reviewed thanks and I might do a humor chapter like asked well see were I take this story. I might put lemons after the story is done and put them in the m section. With Akihisa and his girls for this story after I'm done of course. Any way later. Here is my chapter I looked it over and made the corrections to it hope you like it. To the people who read this I have a new poll please vote.**


	3. To love an idiot

Discliamer: I do not own Baka and test.

**Chapter 3 to love an idiot**

As Akihisa continued to comfort the crying girl in his arms. While he looked at the entire group that had wide eyes. Muttsulini had passed out with a nose bleed from what his friend had told him. That he and Yuko were boyfriend and girlfriend and was thinking about what they had been doing in secret since who knows how long he has been in a relationship. Well Hideyoshi just went pale as a ghost. Hearing that his sister was dating his best friend and they had been secret about it and even he did not know about it. What could do they be doing behind his back maybe when she was alone in her room asking not to be disturb. Was she actually in there with him doing unspeakable things. His mind went dark as he saw his best friend and his older sister doing things in his mind and saw horrible things which would give Muttsulini a nose bleed and would die from what Hideyoshi was thinking. Hideyoshi just passed out from what last image he saw in his mind was to shocking for him to bare. him walking in on them with out meaning to.

The girls on the other hand were having different thoughts about this whole situation that they had just witness before them unfold about finding about the secret relationship of Akihisa yoshii. Their friend. For Akio kudo Their little brother For Akira Yoshii. Finally their secret crush for Minami Shimada and Mizuki Himeji.

"So he has been dating our class ambassador, I wounder if this is what Shouko couldn't tell me before? she did say she had to keep it a secret. Well I never thought the class A ambassador would be with the suppose idiot of the school and I wounder what else they maybe hiding from me maybe he really is not an idiot. yeah right. But why do I feel a little jealous I know I don't have feelings for him. I mean I like Kouta right? but he is fun to tease but I also tease him when he is near yoshii may be I like him and not know it I will think about this later when I'm alone". Akio thought.

"So my little brother has a girlfriend I wounder how he manged to keep her hidden from me. Looks like I will have to punish him later for this and the fact that he lied about being an idiot from the start." Akira thought with an evil smile.

But for Minami and Himeji they were both felling the same emotion they felt hurt and heart broken that neither one of them would be able to be with the man that they loved. They should feel happy that he found some one for himself but they still felt like crying but decided to be strong and not show anything. They both saw that Yuko was looking at them over Akihisa shoulder.

Akihisa and Yuko parted and looked at the group before any of them said anything while Akihisa and Yuko were holding hands and Yuko just looked at the girls and the knocked out Muttsulini from blood loss and her brother knocked out from shock. She called out for a nurse who arrived with a stroller and threw them on and walked away with them getting ready to put them in a room. She was left alone with the girls and her boyfriend.

"Look, I know that all of you are shocked about all that has happen to day. But please under stand I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just planning to take out the class F rep." Yuko said with sadness in her voice.

At the mention of their class F rep name they heard some one scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo Akihisa you are so dead when I get my hands on you. Wait Shouko don't. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Akihisa just let out a laugh. "Seems that Kirishima-san caught her husband to be." He says while supporting him self on crutches.

"As I was saying I didn't mean for this happen I'm very sorry for what I did to your brother and friend." Yuko said while bowing to them.

She got back up and cleaned her eyes and resumed her posture and said.

"Don't expect me to apologize again do you hear me its beneath me to apologize to to a bunch of idi..."

she didn't get to finish she felt some one put a hand around her mouth and turned around to see Akihisa with his hand over her mouth.

"Now Yuko, what have told you before don't say anything bad about about my friends do you remember what I did last time when you did." Akihisa said with a smile making Yuko blush.

"Well everyone we should get going home for school tomorrow just because I got hurt doesn't mean I'm excused from studying." Akihisa said

"Akihisa wait!" Said Yuko

"Yes Yuko-chan" Akihisa said which made her blush since that's the first time he said it in public.

She turned to the other girls and spoke.

"Look I still feel bad about what happen so, Shimada-san and Himeji-san please join me tonight at my house I have something I want to talk to you two about, its kinda important but we have to leave now." she turned and grabbed them both and pulled them into the elevator that had opened and people got off. She also pulled in Akihisa at the last moment before shouting I see you at school Akio. The door closed leaving Akio alone with Akria and Minami's sister they all just looked stun and just said good by and went home for the day. Yuko just told the two girls just to follow her while they passed a unconscious Yuuji being dragged by Shouko out the front door. Yuko just kept walking to her house with Minami,Mizuki and Akihisa behind her. They didn't say anything they had questions but kept them to them selves for now at least. When they arrived at her house she was looking for her house key but couldn't find it. then she remembered that her brother had the key.

"Dammit my brother has the dam key." Yuko said to the three.

She turned the group and held out her hand to them Minami and Mizuki looked confused until she spoke.

"Akihisa you have your key right let me use." She said shocking Minami and Mizuki.

Minami and Mizuki just looked at him as he pulled out key from his pocket and hand it to her. Their eyes widen as they saw the key chain attached to to it had a picture of Akihisa and Yuko holding each other with him smiling while looking at the camera and Yuko looking away from camera not smiling but just blushing. They both felt even more sad at that site.

"I still cant believe you still have this picture I told you to get rid of it." Yuko said while opening the door they went inside and she told them to sit on couch while she made tea. while Minami and Mizuki just sat on one couch and Akihisa sat on another couch opposite of them just siting and waiting for Yuko.

"Here it is Akihisa just how you like she said with a smile." She gave the other two girls their own cup but each had a note saying don't drink the tea. they wondered what she meant until they saw Akihisa drink his tea and saw him pass out in front of them. Yuko caught him in time before he fell and rested his head on her lap.

"Now that he is sleep we can talk in private." She said to to the two girls just staring at her with shock on their faces.

"What do you mean talk in private and what did you do to Aki." Yelled Minami who was now upset that Yuko did something to her crush.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh be quiet if he wakes up then I wont be able to speak to you." Yuko said

"Minami please calm down I'm sure she has a good reason for bringing us here, and for what she did." Said Mizuki to her friend Minami as she calmed her down and they just waited for Yuko to speak.

"Thank you Himeji, now as I was about to say know that the two of you are probably mad at me for hurting your friend but also your love interest. Don't even try to deny the fact, I know that you both love him but have never had the courage to tell him how you feel. I have seen the way both of you look at him when he is not looking." Yuko said to them but stopped talking when both girls didn't say anything.

"Wait we both like him, what do you mean?" Both girls booth realized what Yuko meant and started looking at each other.

"Wait Minami you like Akihisa-kun to!" Mizuki said to Minami

"Mizuki you also like Aki!" Said Minami to Mizuki

The both just stared at each other not liking what the other just said. That was until Yuko spoke to both them .

"You two really didn't know at all? I mean it was quite obvious from the beginning I mean come on, you have him call you by your first names and you two even call him Akihisa-kun and Aki. The two of you should of have been more honest and confessed then you might been with him a lot sooner and longer." Yuko said as she drank some none drugged tea. "But I have a solution to the problem that you two are having."

"We don't have a problem!" they both said at her Yet she only kept drinking her tea.

"Yes you do, you both love Akihisa but where to afraid to approach him even though he felt the same way about you." Yuko said to them making them both bite their tongues.

"Wait what do you mean he felt the same about us?" Mizuki said Looking shocked at Yuko's words.

"Honestly and your supposed to be the smart one of class F Himeji." Said Yuko looking a little disappointed in Himeji.

"When I started to date Akihisa I asked him if he had any other feelings for other girls he said that he liked the two of you."

"Wait your lying, if did have feelings for one of us then why didn't he say anything to either one of us!" Said Minami not believing what Yuko just said.

"Well that's easy he thought you both didn't feel the same way that's why when I confessed to him, he said yes and he told me that he still has feelings for the two of you even if you didn't return his."

"Wait why did Aki think we wouldn't return his feelings?" Minami said.

"Well he thinks that you hate him." Yuko said pointing at Minami.

"He also thinks you are in love with with his best friend Sakamoto." She said pointing to Mizuki.

The girls were left speech less.

"But I don't hate Aki, why would he think that?" Minami said in shock.

"She right right we don't hate him, and why would he think that I love Sakamoto? Shouko is the one that loves him not me I only love Akhisa-kun." Mizuki said. Trying to deny what Yuko was saying about her.

"That's not what he thinks allow me to explain why he thinks this." Yuko said putting her empty tea cup on the table.

Mizuki and Minami just listened to her.

'He thinks this because of what has happen this semester. You always hurt him just because he makes a comments about your breasts being small or you being boy like. So what if have you small breasts I mean look at me you don't see me complaining that I have small breasts and Akihisa loves me for me he doesn't care about my body or the size of my breasts." Said Yuko to Minami.

Minami looked like she had been hit hard Yuko was right if she had maybe been nicer to Akihisa maybe she could of been the one in a relationship with him instead of Yuko she was about to say something until Yuko spoke to Mizuki.

"Now to begin with you Himeji. The reason he thinks your in love with his friend is because of that love letter that you wrote do you remember. He told me he felt hurt that he had lost to his friend. He just felt sad and the fact that Yuuji now had two beautiful girls after him, Those were his words. Not only did that hurt him but when you lost your letter he even helped you get it back because he knew what it meant to you. You could of told him your feelings but that would have been hard since he was already dating me before then." Said Yuko.

Mizuki just stayed quiet just like Minami. Yuko was right about her if she had told Akihisa about her crush on him. Then he wouldn't have thought that its was on Yuuji and not felt hurt at all.

"Now that that's out of the way, Time for the reason I brought you here."

"What do you mean?" Said Minami

"That's right why did you bring us here I doubt the reason you brought us here was about us hurting Akhisa-kun?" asked Mizuki

Yuko just smiled. "there are times when you are smarter then you let on."

"Look I know that the two of you still love him which is why I brought you here. Look I will be honest I know Akihisa still has feelings for you as well. So I'm only gonna say this once because I want to make him happy as well, I'm willing to share him with you but only if you really love him for him not because he is smart or an idiot."

As soon as she said that she felt Akihisa move and mutter in his sleep.

"Not...an...idiot"

The girls ignored him and only stared at Yuko like she was crazy.

"Your kidding right?" Mizuki said thinking that Yuko was crazy.

"This is a joke right?" Minami said not believing what Yuko was saying.

"Look I know its hard to believe what I'm saying but I'm telling you the truth, I'm willing to share him with you. But if you don't want to then I can take back my offer and have him all to my self." She said as she was stroking the sleeping Akihisa's hair in her lap. "I will give you until morning to decide what you want to do OK, The two of you can stay the night if you want Akihisa must of forgotten that tomorrow is the weekend and there will be no school."

Yuko got up and left Akihisa on the coach and led the two girls to the guest room were they went in and saw two beds. "Don't worry my brother wont be back tonight so you can sleep here for tonight. One more thing I will tell you before I go to bed." Both girls looked at her and wondered what she was going to say.

"Don't think with your mind but think with your heart and think what do really want?" Yuko said not sounding like her self.

Both girls just looked at her like she wasn't even the Yuko they knew. That is until she turned around and said.

"Don't even think about telling any one about what I just said you hear me I don't want any one knowing that I'm all girly like. I have look a to keep as the class A-ambassador." Yuko said not looking at them as she was standing at the door.

She was about to leave then she heard Minami speak.

"Wait if we get the guest room and you get your room were is Aki going to sleep then?"

Yuko just turned around and had an evil smile on her face.

"where else, do you think he is going to sleep. He will be sleeping in my room with me."

Minami and Mizuki just stared at before yelling at her in rage.

"What do you mean he will be sleeping in your room, no way we will allow that!" Screamed Minami

"Shes right besides, why should you be the one he sleeps next to!" yelled Mizuki.

"Ohhhh, so you wouldn't say anything if it was one you that would sleep next to him then?"

Both girls just blushed and looked away from her not saying anything.

"Just as I thought well anyway I was lying he will be sleeping on the coach I will get him a blanket."

Yuko walked to the closet in the guest room and took out a blanket and walked out of the room to living room while Minami and Mizuki just watched what she did. she covered Akihisa with the blanket but what made them jealous was she bent down and kissed him on the lips for minute before parting and saying.

"Good night Akihisa sweet dreams I love you."

She turned to the girls and walked to her room by passing them and saying good might to them.

The two girls just went to their own beds started to talk.

"Minami do you think we should say yes to Kinosshita's offer?" Mizuki said while looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know about you but I'm thinking about saying yes I don't care if I have to share him I just want to be with him, and make up for lost time that I could have had with him. Besides its not like he will take advantage of any us he wouldn't do that, I mean he has had many times to do that with my sister and you seen how she is. Well I'm off to bed good night." Said Minami

Leaving Mizuki to her thoughts.

"She is right, he would never do that and I wont hide my feelings any longer i will be honest with Akihisa-kun."

They both went to bed with thoughts of being with the man they loved they both had smiles on their face as they slept.

The next morning they were awaken with the smell of food they went to kitchen to see Yuko sitting on a chair near the table while Akhisa was cooking Breakfast.

"Awwwwww good morning you two, food will be ready in a few minutes OK." Akihisa said with a smile while looking at the two before going back to his cooking.

The two girls felt as though they whre in a dream. They woke up to the smell of good food and Akihisa was cooking for them. They sat down near Yuko and were brought tea by Akihisa then he went back to the kitchen to work on their food. Yuko looked at them before speaking to them

"So did you decide on an answer yet?" Yuko asked while looking at them.

They both just looked at each other and nodded then looked at Yuko before answering her at the same time. "We accept your offer to share him kinosshita." They both said.

As soon as they said this she only nodded and Akihisa came out of the kitchen with a tray off food for every one but he wasn't using the creches any more he seemed to walking better then yesterday. He gave everyone their own plate and sat next to Yuko he began to eat but noticed that he was being watched as he ate.

"What are you three looking at, Do I have something on my face?" He said as he stopped eating and looked at them.

"Its nothing Akihisa." Yuko said to him

Yuko went to kitchen and asked if Minami and Mizuki could help her with something. The looked at her and asked what was wrong. She only told them if they are really sure about sharing him then prove it by giving him a kiss. Right now. Both girls just looked at her then blushed not wanting to but they wanted to prove their love to him so they only went back to the table. Where Akihisa was already standing up having finished his food he looked worried as he saw the three girls getting closer to him and he started to back away from them in fear or maybe it was just instinct.

"Why are the three you getting closer did I do something wrong?" Akihisa asked with fear in his voice

They only shook their heads.

He expects pain soon but he feels some one grab his face he sees Minami holding his face while she is blushing.

"Aki, she says I love you I just wish I told you sooner then we could have been with each other sooner."

"What are say?"! he didn't get to finish as he felt her bring him into a kiss he struggled but he gave into it and started to kiss her back which she enjoyed it before parting he only looked at her before he felt him self be pulled into another set of hands but this time it was Mizuki.

"Akhisa-kun I love you as well."

"Wait you what, Himeji-san But i thought you loved?"

"No I don't love Sakamoto, I love you and please call me by my first name Akhisa-kun." She said

"But?" As he tried to to argue with her she pulled him in to a kiss as well.

This kiss was a little more forceful then the one with Minami. But he only endured it and even kissed her back with passion. When she parted form him he only looked at them confused.

"Akihisa I know your confused about what just happen but I will explaining right now, I have decide to share you with Shimada and Himeji. Before you say anything no you don't get a say in this." Yuko said not giving Akihisa a chance to answer or say anything.

Akihisa only looked at three before thinking about this situation and passing out from a nose bleed from the perverted thoughts he had just had. Also the fact that he just heard that they were going to share him.

"Well I think we will have to wait for him to wake for him to answer us." Yuko said looking at her passed out boyfriend or should she say their boyfriend.

The three girls just left him in his own pool blood while they went to eat their food that was made for them by Akihisa. Well they were eating. Yuko noticed that the two other girls were eating with their heads down but had red faces.

**This is my longest chapter yet for this story I hope you all like it and I will make this a a harem not changing my mind at all. Still looking for a beta if you want be my beta then pm me. Sorry to say this but I will be moving soon so this might be my last update for a while until I get done moving in but it might not here is hopping. but I did not give up on this story or my other story's so don't worry. If you have ideas then let me know I might use them. The girls I will add to the harem you might not like but I do. If you have a girl you like and would like me to add her to Akhisa's harem pm me or tell me in a review. Some the girls that will be in the harem were shown in the anime but some were only shown for maybe one episode or two. Anyway later. Its me just re checking my chapters and making them better with better spelling hope you all like it. To those who read this I have a new poll please vote.**


	4. Falling for an idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test.

**Chapter 4 falling for an idiot**

As Akihisa lay in a pool of his own blood the girls finish eating their meal and noticed Akihisa was still not getting up.

Yuko only sighed and said.

"Can you 2 do me a favor, and get the first aid kit in my room. with the blood he is losing he might be up in a while but I still need to change his bandages since they will be soaked." Yuko said to them.

Minami and Mizuki only nodded and went to her room and opened the door and began to look for the first aid kit in Yuko's room.

Yuko's room seemed to look like a normal room nothing seemed to stand out to the girls. They began their search for the first aid kit but found nothing in sight. Till Minami looked under the bed and found a box and pulled it out. The box had no labels in it or words it was just a plain looking box.

"Hmmmmmm Do you think the first aid kit is in this box Minami." Said Mizuki to her friend.

Not sure Mizuki but its a good as place as any to look for it. Said minami.

She opened the box and inside was not the first aid kit but a book marked private pictures do not look or your dead Hideyoshi. It said in Yuko's writing.

"What kinda pictures do you think are in here Mizuki?" Said Minami to her pink haired friend.

"Well I guess we will find out what kinda of pictures she has if we take a look but that would be wrong. Lets just look for the first aid kit." Said Mizuki. But Minami put the box containing Yuko's photos on the edge of her bed. They continued to look for the first aid kit till Mizuki found something in the closet and decide to call Minami

"ahhhh Minami I think found something." Mizuki called to her friend.

"Good did you find the first aid kit then lets hurry back." Said Minami wanting to get back to Yuko and aki.

But when she got their she saw that Mizuki was holding a shirt that looked like that was from their school but a male version of it then that's when it hit them.

"Wait, what is Akihisa-kun's shirt doing in Yuko's closet. What do you think you Minami?"

"Well they were dating in secret so its most likely that he would keep some of his things hear and away form his sister but why would his shirt be in Yuko's room?" Minami said. Did you find anything else in the closet Mizuki?" That belongs to Aki.

They both decided to look for anything that belongs to their crush and found a few more things of his hidden in the back of the closet. They found a couple of books that looked to from class A but had his name on it.

Mizuki garbed a book and opened it up and was shocked at how hard the problems were. Even she would have some trouble with some of these problems.

"Akihisa-kun must be really smart if he can solve problems like this on his own."

"Oh come on Mizuki they cant be that hard." said Minami not believing her friend but didn't say anything when she saw how hard the problems were and just continued looking for the first aid kit in the closet. But she suddenly had a dark aura around her and Mizuki asked what was wrong until she saw what her friend Minami was holding it was one of Akihisa so called "reference books." They both just ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash in Yuko's room. After they calmed down the door opened and in walked Yuko holding old bandages in her hands.

"I don't know how to say this but I found the first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink." Yuko said but just looked at the two girls looking through her closet.

"I don't even want to know why you girls are going through my closet."

Yuko looked at them but looked on her bed and saw the box that had her private photo album was out from under her bed she just paled and ran to her bed and picked up the book.

"You the two of you didn't see whats in hear did you?" Yuko's says with a hint of a blush on her face.

"No we didn't why." They asked?

"No reason, I just don't like people seeing my private pictures of him." she says shocking the two girls.

"What do you mean private pictures of him?" Says Minami.

"Who are the pictures of anyway Yuko?" Says Mizuki.

"Really you girls cant guess who else have I been dating in secret." She says.

It hit the other 2 fast.

"Wait you mean to tell me you have secret pictures of Aki?" asked Minami.

'No I don't these are just normal pictures of him nothing secret." she said holding the book closer to her chest.

"Well if they are just normal pictures then there shouldn't be a problem with us looking right?"

She just shook her head saying she has other pictures of him and are not meant to be seen by others.

"Look we cant talk about this later OK, I just want know one thing. Why did you rip Akihisa "references" books she said with quotes.

"What do you mean stuff like this has be destroyed its wrong for him to have this stuff." they both said.

"This is bad" Yuko said.

"Bad, how is this bad." asked Minami

"she is right you should be thanking us since Akihis-kun has been keeping this from you." Said Mizuki

"He wasn't keeping this from me. I knew about his so called "References books. He told me about them after we started dating." Yuko said.

"You just let him keep them why?!" Minami and Mizuki yelled at her.

"Its not like I wanted to to but we had to come to understanding."

"What do mean Understanding?" They asked.

"Well if I let him keep his "references books" he lets me keep mine." Said Yuko red faced shocking the two girls in her room.

"Wait you mean your hidden books." they both said with blushes.

Yuko only nodded. "The only reason he found out was because of my stupid brother. Who brought my books to the school and a lot of people found out. Even my boyfriend Akihisa found out I was so embarrassed I thought he might not want to stay with a girl that reads that stuff." But he said it didn't matter. But he did make me mad when he made agree to a deal with him. Yuko said.

"Wait what deal?" They both asked.

"Well he let me keep my "references books" If I let him get his back." Yuko said with her head down.

"But that's just wrong of him." Said Minami

"Minami is right that was mean and wrong of him." Said Mizuki.

"Well to be fair I said yes, since we both knew it wouldn't mean anything. But anyway lets go back to the kitchen you can clean my room later." Yuko said. The other two girls nod defeated that they will have to clean later.

They returned to the kitchen seeing Akihisa cleaning the dishes from their meal. Yuko just called him over and told him to sit on the sofa and so did the others Yuko just sat next to Akihisa and said.

"Now that everything is out of the way, I bet you two are wandering how me and Akihisa got together." Yuko Said to Minami and Mizuki.

"Yes they." both said.

"I would like to know how it happen and when did it happen, we didn't even notice anything different or the fact that your were dating Akihisa-kun." Said Mizuki.

"She is right Aki how the hell did you keep this whole thing a secret". Said Minami to Akihisa that was sitting next to Yuko.

"Well it was kinda of easy and hard at the same time. The only thing I had to worry about was my sister because of her punishments and her cooking. Trust me it wasn't hard just annoying to do." Said Akihisa scratching his head.

"So lets see I started falling for Akihisa when..."

Knock-Knock-knock

As Yuko started to tell her story about how she fell for Akihisa there was a knock on her door she just went to answer it. Leaving Akihisa alone with his two new girlfriends in the living room until Akihisa spoke to them.

"Listen Minami, Mizuki."

Minami and Mizuki just listened to what he had to say.

"Are you sure about sharing me With Yuko. I don't want you forced into something you don't want to do." Akihisa said to his friends looking a little sad.

"What do you mean?" They both asked. But unknown to him Yuko and the people that knocked on the door were listening in.

"Look, I don't want you to be forced into a relationship that you don't want."

"But we do want to be with you they both said in a bit of yell."

"Are you sure? I mean look I'm just gonna try to take a guess are you sure that what your felling is love? "The two of you only confessed after I got hurt. I have read about this sort of thing happening many times before, so your love might not be real. So I don't want you wasting your time on me where you two could focus on getting your true loves." Akihisa said with a sad smile.

Mizuki and Minami couldn't believe what Akihisa just said did he not want to be with them. Was what Yuko said a lie.

They were about to say something but saw an angry fist hit their boyfriend hard on the head slamming his head to the ground.

"Akihihas you bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Screamed Yuko as she was the one who hit him in the head.

"Ouch! owowowowowo what was that for for Yuko-chan." Said Akihisa said rubbing his head in pain.

"Don't Yuko-chan me Akihisa, are you really that dense that you cant see that they really love you. They where not caught in the heat of the moment like you are saying. They have had feelings for you ever since school started but you where to dense to notice it. All because you thought they didn't feel the same way or hated you. Your just trying to force your self to believe that this ain't real and they don't really love you. Why are you doing this to your self, don't you want to be with them as much as they want to be with you?" Yuko all but yelled to him.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed with what with what Yuko said.

Akihisa only nodded defeated and said. "Minami-chan, Mizuki-chan I'm sorry for saying what I did. I just wanted to make sure your love for me was real." He replied looking down to the floor.

"Well now that he has apologized, we can all talk." Yuko said.

Yuko-chan replied Akihisa who was at the door a few minutes ago?

"That would be me and Aiko Yoshii" replied Shouko kirishima the class-A rep

"What are you doing hear he asked her?"

"Well we came to talk to Yuko but did not expect to find Minami and Mizuki here as well." Replied Shouko.

They all just pulled up a chair and sat in a small circle with yuko ready to speak.

"Well as I was saying I will now tell how I started to fall for Akihisa so don't interrupt me or else."

**Start Yuko's flash back.**

**After the 1st defeat of class-F**

"Did class-F really think they even had a chance in beating us. But we barley won, why the hell would there rep fail that test on purpose? Tsk, Maybe he is just that stupid they should all just stay with the trash where they belong."

"Summon!"

"hmmmm what was that."

Yuko walked down the hall of the core door she was in and was getting closer to the person that made the noise. When she got their she saw Akihisa Yoshii with iron man.

"Its just that idiot from class-F with Nishimura. He must have lost another battle and is in the Nishimura's remedial class room."

She was about to leave till she heard them speak.

"I cant believe we lost, I was sure Yuuji would be able to beat kirishima-san. I mean he even picked a elementary school test even I could that in my sleep." Said Akihisa as he was training his avatar.

"Well, he may have lost on purpose but he did for her." Said iron man as he had approved the summoning filed but in what category that was not said.

"What do you mean he did it for her, don't tell me he likes her? If he dose I feel sorry for him having a girl like that after you."

"What do you mean Yoshii?"

"She uses a taser on him when ever he even looks like he is flirting with another girl. From what I can tell they are childhood friends the way Yuuji described his relationship with her. But I kinda envy him, that he has a women that likes him. But me not as lucky. hell I wish a girl would like me but no one wants to be with an idiot."

Yuko just kept on listening till she decide to take a look at the avatars score to poke fun at Akihisa and his low score later but her eyes only widen at what she just saw.

"There is no way that score is real, it has to be a fake he cant really be that smart." She said to her self but she said it to loud.

"Whose there!" yelled Akihisa yelled as he ran to the corner to see who was spying on him.

Yuko started running away out of fear of being caught spying.

"Dammit, you wont get away from me." yelled Akihisa. "Iron man can you see if you can head that person off we cant take the chance that she heard or saw anything important like see my real test scores."

"Right Yoshii." Said iron man.

"You go through the school and I will chase from the out side that way there is no way for this person to escape."

Iron man only nodded and he and Akihisa split up to chase who ever was ease dropping on them.

Yuko was running to avoid getting caught by Akihisa and iron man. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a couple of Class-B students.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh they all screamed as they fell."

"Ouch, why the hell don't you watch where your going you idiot." Screamed one of three class-B students.

"What why don't you three watch where you are going. You should have gotten out of my way since I'm from class-A and should know who your betters are."

The second Class-B student just got up and was mad.

"What hell!, you think your better then us just because your in Class-A."

The third student was also mad.

"Just because your one class higher then us that doesn't mean you can think your better then us."

Yuko just got back up and said. "Correction I don't think I'm better you."

The three class-B students just smiled and thinking they had won until she spoke again.

"I know I'm better then you no good Class-B guys, since I'm from class-A you are nothing to me and the rest of the class." She said with pride forgetting that she was running from Akihisa and Iron man.

But iron man appeared out of the corner.

"Whats going on here." He said with authority.

Yuko panicked a little bit.

"Good timing we three class-B students challenge This class-A student to a battle in science."

Iron man only nodded and said approved as he created the summoning filed for science.

"Tsk, I will show you low students to not mess with your betters Summon." she yelled as she summoned her Avatar on to the filed.

The three students summoned their avatars as well which were regular looking class-B avatars. Well Yuko's avatar wore heavy armor and was at the ready with her lance. the test scores where almost even.

Yuko in science score was 1900

Class-B students were around 1300. expect for the third class-B for some reason was at 1800.

he just smiled and whats the matter surprised my science so high.

Yuko only frowned and thought. "Dam this might be bad I can handle those 2 weak losers alone and this guy. But 3vs1 I might be in trouble if they attack me at once. Tsk so what I'm class-A and I will win to show how good we are."

"Goooo!" She yelled ordering her avatar to attack.

The three avatars started doing battle well iron man just watched as Akihisa caught up and was watching from the corner of the wall of the hall.

"Dammit, this is good and bad at the same time she might be able to win unless she gets over confidence then she will lose, I cant let that happen She might not live it down and will be picked on like I was but wait what if she was the one who saw me trailing with iron man then I have to let her lose, then no one will believe her. They will think she is trying to make up some rumor to get the students off her back to see if its true. So it obvious what I should do I should just leave and pretend I didn't see anything."

Akihisa turns around and was beginning to to walk away but stopped when he heard Yuko yell and thought.

"But is this right I cant leave her like this, hell I mean she may be a little harsh but I can tell she is good person and has a cute side to her. But what do they call girls like her who show anger to others but are kind to a few that's it, they are called Tsundere." Said Akihisa snapping his fingers as he got the answer. Well here goes nothing I hope I'm right about helping her.

"Summon!" He yelled his Avatar appeared as he ran into the summoning filed to help Yuko.

HE saw that one of class-B students was close to losing with his score being at 100. the other two Class-b students were at 500 and 1200 while Yuko was at 850.

Yuko was about to get attack from the back by the weakest class-B student.

"Dammit I cant block it, I cant lose hear I'm class-A." Yuko thought.

When the third Class-B student was about to hit her eyes only widen when she saw him get hit with a wooden sword. his score went from being 100 to 0. iron man only smiled and thought good timing Yoshii putting your fear of being found out aside to help some one iron man thought.

"What?, I lost no way who got in the way?" The class-B student who lost asked.

"That would be me the idiot of Fumizuki Academy" said Akihas as he appeared with his avatar and taking a swing at the Class-B students Avatar's making them jump back. Akihisa just stood by Yuko as his avatar was standing in front of Yuko's avatar Yuko only looked at him and was shocked he was helping her.

"What the hell, I don't need the help of an idiot like you." Yuko said to Akihisa

"Really are you sure you don't need my help? Do you really think you can take them both on with out my help, hell your welcome to give a try if you like. Or you can let me help you since I know you saw me with my avatar training and know the truth. Do you really want to be sent to the Remedial class room then go ahead and fight them and lose, or you can ask for help and I wont tell any one what happen." Said Akihisa as he and his avatar offered their hands to Yuko and her avatar.

Yuko just had a look of defeat on her face and just took his hand and shook it as did her avatar with Yoshii's avatar.

"Fine but don't tell any one or else." Yuko said trying to sound like she was in charge.

"Sure I got it. now leave it to me." Akihisa said as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Do you really think you can take us on. We can take him right dude." The second class-B student just looked over to his friend and and saw that his friend eyes were widened like he was afraid. Dude whats wrong? his was backing away.

"His test score he cant be that smart."

"What do you mean?" He only looked over to his Akihisa the so called idiot of Fumizuki Academy.

"No way your score is 2525?" no way but your the idiot of the school there is no way in hell your that smart.

Akihisa only smiled and said. "well ever hear the saying don't understatement your opponent, or how about don't judge a book by its cover. What no? Well anyway I will end this quick."

"Gooooooooo! end this in one blow got it" yelled Akihisa. Akihisa's avatar only nodded and attacked both the avatars of the class-B students in one swing of his wooden sword hitting on the head and the other across the chest bringing both scores to zero. Akihisa only said. "To think that's only science and I suck at it that's just my low score."

As the three Class-B students fell to the ground in defeat they where going to deny this lost but only got more frighten at what they heard next.

"**Those who died meet me in the Remedial class room!"** Iron man only grabbed the 3 defeated students and started walking away with them as they tried to get free from his grasp but failed.

Akihisa only pointed and laughed at the irony. "Who is the idiot now huh guys?"

Akihisa turned to Yuko who was wide eye.

"Well Kinoshita-san are you going keep starring at me or what?"

"I don't understand how the hell are you so smart, and why are you in a loser class like class-F? With brains like yours you should be in class-A. Hell you might even be smarter then Shouko."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not just let it go OK. Anyway remember our deal you don't tell any one I'm smart and I wont tell anyone you almost lost to a couple of Class-B students OK." Akihisa said with a smile.

Yuko only blushed at the way he smiled at her but shook it off. "You think anyone is going to believe you over me!?" Yuko all but yelled.

Akihisa only smiled. "Actually no, so that's why I brought this" he said showing her his cell phone with a video playing of her fighting the three class-B students and her almost losing.

"You really plan ahead don't you Yoshii, that proves you are a lot smarter then you let on. Fine I wont tell anyone as long as that video doesn't get released got it."

"Sure just make sure no one finds out about me OK."

They just stared at each other and they just laughed at the irony of this all.

"I'd take your it laughing because I found out you so called secret." She said laughing at this.

While Akihisa was laughing as well. "Yesss and id take it your laughing cause some one actually got the guts to get you a Class-A student to listen to some one in a lower class."

They stopped and just recalled their avatars and just looked at each other one final time.

"Well I guess i will see you later, maybe but probably not since we are in different classes so take care Kinoshita-san."

He turned around and started walking away till Yuko called him.

"Wait!"

"Yes is there something else Kinoshita-san?" asked Akihisa

"I cant believe I'm saying this but would you like to hang out? So I can get to know the real you, not the fake you." Yuko said

"Why?, You have nothing to gain from getting to know the real me why bother at all." Akihisa said.

"He really is different then he lets on, he thinks things ahead and knowing that some people might want something from him." Yuko thought

"Look I don't want anything from you, I just want to get to know you and maybe be your first real friend since I doubt you have many real friends that know your real self."

"Tsk you do have a point, fine then I just hope you like staying after school since that's when I act like this. So meet me on the roof OK. Till we meet again Kinoshita-san."

**Yuko's flash back end.**

"Well there you have it after that day I started spending more time with Akihisa in secret of course."

All the girls just looked at Yuko and Akihisa.

"So wait when did you two start to date or become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Said a very curious Akio.

"Well after that day me and Yuko started to see each other more and more. So we just got feelings for each other, since we didn't have any more secrets between us an more. That's is until I found out about her "references books." "Akihisa said in quotes making Yuko blush.

"But to be exact the day she confessed and day I agreed was. The day Mizuki-chan and Minami-chan made me those boxed lunches. It was after school when we met for the 7th time."

"She just came out and said it so I said yes and we started going out that day. of course after I took her to dinner of course." Akihisa said with a smile.

"You took her out on a date!" Yelled all the girls.

"Of course that's what Boyfriends do right?"

Akihisa noticed that Minami and Mizuki looked a little sad.

"Don't worry Minaami-chan Mizuki-chan since I'm also dating you two as well I will also plan dates for you don't worry I will make sure that they are both good nights for you." Akihisa got up from his chair and walked over to them both and held each one of their hands in his. "I wont treat you like seconds I will treat you both like you're meant to be treated."As he finished saying this he gave them a each a kiss to show that he meant what he was saying was the truth."

AS he kissed the two girls starting with Minami much to Mizuki's disappointment but was happy when Akihisa switched to her. When he parted from Mizuki akihisa heard Shouko speak.

"I wish Yuuji was more like you Yoshii." She said in a sad voice.

Akihisa sat back on his chair and said.

" kirishima-san, don't give up on him i know that he likes you but just come on a bit strong." How about giving him some home cooked meals and...

Before he could finish Shouko only got up with fire in her eyes and said. "Your right I cant give up on my husband if I come om strong and that doesn't work I have come on stronger." As she said this she pulled out two tazers instead of one.

"Wait that's now what I meant, kirishima-san listen." But she just ran out the door after thanking Yoshii.

"Well you have to admire her commitment to Yuuji. But I also feel sorry for him when she finds him."

They all just nodded.

After a bit of talking Aiko threw out a question that shocked all of them.

"Well Yuko,Yoshii have you done it yet." Every body was left speechless at what she just asked.

Chapter 4 end. Baka and test season 1 ending plays. Baka go home. I love this song.

**Well here you go chapter 4 of an Idiot's pain I hope you all like it and please read and review. Sorry I have been gone awhile but I am backkkk. Any way id like to ask my readers something. First should Yuko say yes that she and Akihisa had sex already or no. if yes should I put a lemon in the next chapter yes or no. if I do then this story will be moved to the m-section. Second should I do the pool episode if so then i will do it a bit different then it was in the Anime. Last but not least should I add Aiko,Shouko, and Yoshii's sister to the harem but later in the story. If I add his sister should I make Yoshii Adopted that way it wont be incest or keep them related and it will be incest. Still not sure on these girls I might add them or not its touch and go I wounder what I will do. Please answer in your reviews. Last I will have a poll up on what Yuko's answer should be. There will be three choices yes,no, and almost they had planned to but stopped because they where almost caught by some one the poll will be open for one week before I start the chapter. I will also have another poll up after the first so for any fans of sekire or Rosario+vampire the second poll will have a few story ideas for them so vote when that is up as well. Good by for now. To those who read this I have a new poll please vote.**


	5. an idiots Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and test.

**A/N: ok I know some people might not like the fact that I made my story a harem but please lay off. Others don't like the fact that I am focusing on the harem but bare with me. I mean I cant rush the romance I mean it cant be love at first site that ruins a lot of story's I have read before. I like building up the romance and let the feelings come out. To the people who don't like my story don't read it then I am not forcing you to read it. I might have them go back to school in this chapter lets see were I take things and to the people who voted on my poll thank you. I like to say that the time frame might confuse people since when class f lost it takes 3 months before they can have another war so time frames will be moved. Any way read and review. on with the fic**

**Chapter 5 an idiots Tale**

As the whole room remained silent at Aiko's question in Minam and Mizuki minds they were thinking the same thing. But with Akihisa and Yuko they were trying to think of a way out of this since not one of them wanted to answer that question.

"Well have you?" said Aiko with a wink.

"She is right have done the deed?" said Minami with a little anger in her voice.

"She is right Akihisa-Kunnn." Said Mizuki with a dark tone in her voice.

Akihisa grew worried at the site plus the fact that they were both giving off a dark aura around them. This brought Akihisa to his thoughts.

"Dam this is bad, Minami-chan might kill me with her strength and with that aura I am as good as dead. But with Mizuki-chan I am more afraid of her and its not just the fact that she just entered Yandere mode I have to get a way. One of them alone is bad but if I face them both gulp."

Yuko on the other hand was thinking something different.

"Dammit Aiko you and your dam pervy thoughts you and Kouta are the same. But why the hell did you ask that of all things? Dammit, I cant tell them the truth can I? I could lie but with aura those 2 are giving that would be dumb." She thought before speaking.

"Well you see to answer you well." She tired to answer but couldn't.

"Well? You can take it from right Akihisa?" Said Yuko turning to her boyfriend.

But when all the girls turned to him he was gone. They all saw him run towards Yukos room. And close the door behind him.

"Akihisa your just going to leave me here with them what kinda boyfriend are you?" Yelled Yuko at Akihisa.

"Well, you know they will kill me if we tell them the truth they wont hurt you. Besides I am so out of here see you at school. Wait! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

They all heard him scream and hit something. Hard what sounded like Trash cans. They wondered what happen to him till Yuko spoke.

"Looks like he tried to go out my window but fell out of it instead. Well we better get him before he gets away, After we get him he can tell you the truth to your dam question Aiko." Yuko says with a bit of anger in her voice that she has to tell them something very personal about her love life.

They ran out side to see Akihisa trying to crawl away saying. "I wont die here arms don't give up me now, and where the hell is the dam bed that was out here?" He turned his head to see all the girls getting closer to him well he tried to get away faster but he was grabbed by Minami and Aiko who just carried him back to Yuko's place. When they got there they tied him to chair and sat down around him waiting for answers he tried to get free but failed and gave up.

"Fine I'll talk, so what was the question?" He replied defeated to all the girls.

Aiko only repeated the question slowly.

"Have you guys had sex?"

They both only sighed as they felt the dark auras again before he spoke.

"No, we haven't had sex yet OK."

As soon as answered he felt Minamis and Mizuki's Auras fade slowly.

"Why were you trying to avoid answering the question Aki? If you haven't done anything like that then why run?" Asked Minami

"Well there is more to it we haven't done anything yet but." Yoshii was about to say the rest but Yuko answered for him.

"We were planning to but we have been interrupted on all three occasions." she said with a small blush shocking all three girls.

"Wait, you where interrupted but when and by who?" They all asked.

"Yes we where interrupted, but by who we will tell you they said together just untie me? Akihisa added.

Yuko untied him and he cleared his throat and OK the first time was when.

**Flash back first time one month after Yuko and Akihisa became girlfriend and boyfriend**

Yuko and Akihisa are walking to Yuko's house arm and arm while Yuko rest her head on his shoulder as they walked by houses avoiding all roads that their friends take to avoid getting seen by anyone that will recognize them. They arrived with no problems.

"Well we made it and no one saw us, I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship from the others." Said Akihisa sitting on the coach stretching his arms. Well Yuko just sitting across from him on a coach chair with he arms around her chest.

"I know how you feel, but we cant go public unless your OK with every one finding out your secret and why I a class A student would be dating the so called idiot of the school." she said with a mocking smile.

"Ahhhh don't call me an idiot I hate being called that and you know it."

"Well its not my fault your the one that got this name because you act like an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know So anyway are sure your brother wont be home till later?" Asked Aikhisa

"yes, he should be home late since he stayed for dram club. He is playing the part of some girl."

"Man do I feel sorry for him being treated like a girl even though he is a guy." Said Akihisa as he got up and walked over to his girlfriend Yuko and held her hands in his.

"Well it looks like we are finally alone Yuko-chan" he says in a whisper into her ear making her blush.

They then pulled each other in a kiss enjoying the time alone they had with each other for once. since they can barley show each other their feelings in the open. They continued for a few more seconds before Yuko pulled away and just whispered into his ear.

"Not in here lets go to my room." She said red faced.

He only nodded and he led the way to her room for them to continue what they had just started. He walked in and she closed the door behind her and walked over to him. They then continued their kiss from where they left off but it had a lot more passion in it as Akihisa wrapped his hands around Yuko and she did the same with him. They did this for a few minutes before Yuko parted from him and they stared in to each others eyes. Akihisa just laid Yuko on her bed and he just hovered over her as he began to unbutton her shirt one button at a time. He just pulled her into another kiss as he reached the last button and was about to unbutton it. But they heard the front door open and close they both just panicked.

"Dammit, I thought he wouldn't be home till later said Yuko in whisper as she buttoned her shirt.

"Maybe something happen at the drama club that made him come home early?" Said Akihisa trying to calm down an angry Yuko right now.

"I don't care the reason, I thought we can finally be with each other for once. Be right back." Yuko said as she walked out of her room and went to talk to her brother and why he is home early.

She walked to her living room and saw that her brother was sitting on the couch watching a play on TV. she walked in front of him and asked.

"Why are you home so early?!" She all but yelled.

Hideyoshi was shocked his sister had never cared about what he was doing or where he was or even bothered to ask.

"Why are you mad sis? Why do you even ask why I got home early you have never cared before so is there a reason you are asking me now?" Hideyoshi asked as he tired to look past his sister and watch the play on TV.

"The reason I am asking is because you interrupted a very serious study session that I was doing." She said not telling him the truth at all.

"Well I am sorry for interrupting your studying. But the reason I came home early was because some of members in the dram club had to go to nurse's office for blood loss."

"Blood loss?" Yuko asked

"Yes, sis they still don't see me as a guy I was in the mens changing room changing for my part they walked in and I said hi. They just stared at me before they got noses bleeds. Even though I told them clearly that I am a guy but they don't believe me at all. Well anyway I am tired so I am off to the shower and sorry for interrupting your studying sis."

He walks past her and goes to his room looking a little sad. But she ignores it and goes to her own room. when she get their she see Akihisa getting out of the closet which was where he was hiding in. He spoke

"Well it looks like your brother still isn't being treated like a boy by others expect you. Don't see why I mean you got the looks he didn't." He whispered to her making her blush but she shook it off.

"I know but what can we do, hell you can treat him like a boy but the others would think something is wrong with you. Beside its his fault as well for dressing as a girl some times but what do we do now?"

"Well we cant continue, unless you want to get caught." Yoshii said as he laid on her bed.

She only sighed and just laid next to him. They pulled each other into a hug and she said no thanks I am not in the mood with my brother in the next room.

He only nodded and held her in a hug as they just held each other till Hideyohii went to bed later and he sneaked out through her window..

**Flash back end**

"Well that was the first time we had planned to do that but my brother came home early."

The three girls just stayed quite about to speak but when Yuko spoke they didn't say anything

the second time was when.

**Flash 2 start 1 week after attempting first time.**

**in class A classroom.**

"Ambassador, I will be going home now" said Shouko the class rep as she left the room for the day.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later. Some times I wish class A didn't have to do so much work, I know we are the best but to get all this work."

Said a mad Yuko as she was almost done with the work for day.

"Their has to be an easier way then this?" She said to no one.

"Why not join class-F like me, its pretty easy once you get past all the FFF members that want to kill any guy who is dating a girl." Said a voice form the back of the class.

She only smiled and said. "There is nothing to gain with me joining class F expect less home work and that I will be with the guy I love" she said looking to back of the class room seeing Akihisa walking to front of the class were she was he only sat next to her and smiled.

"What the hell took you so long Akihisa?" said yuko as she continued to work on her classwork.

"Well I had avoid Kouta who was selling more pics of your brother in the hallway. Don't know why he dose this if he is a boy?"

"Well they do say ignorance is bliss Akihisa. Others just believe what they want to believe just let those dumb guys believe he is a girl." responded Yuko in annoyed voice.

"But Yuko-chan its not just boys."

"What do you mean?" Yuko asked.

"Well its the girls as well, Hell even Mizuki and Minami think he is a girl and are jealous of his so called looks hahahah." Akihisa only laughed at the thought of those being Jealous of a guys looks just because the man is cuter then them.

Yuko only sighed and stopped writing.

"I some times envy my idiot brother. Even though I have have all the smarts and get good grades and am older then him people still say he is better then me in being more girl like."Yuko said sounding sad.

"Yuko-chan that's not true." said Akihisa trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Yes it is Akihisa, and you know it. Your the first person to ever see me as a girl and treat me like one well others see me as one but think I'm not girl like at all because of my personalty. They just avoid me mostly."

Akihisa could tell she was upset he didn't mean to upset her with what he said. He just pushed his chair out a bit and just picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Akihisa what are you doing?!" she said as she tired to get off of him. But he had a tight grip on her.

"Shhhhhhh, calm down I am just trying to cheer you up. You looked a little down about what I said."

She stooped struggling and just relaxed. She then turned around and faced him as she put her legs around his waist. They were face to face.

"If you want you, can help me forget about all this." she said with a smile

"Are you sure?, I mean what about your work?

"I can do it later but for now lets enjoy our time together and maybe we can continue where we left off at my house." She said red faced.

Akihisa only smiled "well don't say I didn't try to stop yuko-chan."

She pulled him into a kiss.

"Dam why is she being forceful today? Not that I am complaining but I never knew she was like this."

Akihisa was reaching for her shirt but he found his hands grabbed by Yuko he pulled away from the kiss to speak.

"Sorry Akihisa, but you already got to my shirt last time this time its my turn." She said with a smile.

"That's not fair we got interrupted last time so it shouldn't count." He protested.

"To bad, as they say life isn't fair." Replied Yuko with a grin.

"Fine you win go ahead." He said defeated as she let out a victory smile.

She only began to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt and then removed his shirt by throwing it under the table. She only looked at at Akihisa and blushed as she traced her finger along his chest.

"You know for an idiot your are put well together why?" she asked.

"Well, when I am with iron man studying he also makes me work out. He says in order to train the mine you must also train the body at the same time. So when ever I study under him I would also do a lot of work outs to increase my stamina."

"Well they have done wanders to your body." Yuko said as she continues to feel Akihisa chest .

"Well should we continue or do you want to go back to work?"

"Like you even have to ask Akhisa?" She only pulled him in to a deeper kiss then before and his thoughts where.

"Well looks she is sure about this, Well I cant say no to her beside I want this as well. To finally make are relationship whole with her. She is the only one I have ever been honest with. I am sad that I never told my feelings to Minami or Mizuki, But its better this way I guess? They probably hate me well I have to try to move on." Akihisa thought in his mind.

He only put his arms around Yuko and pulled her closer to him.

They only continued what they where doing till they parted lips. Breathing hard .Yuko only got off of akihisa and he got up from his chair.

"Well we might as well." He said as he reached to unbutton his belt. But he stooped as they both heard some one getting closer to the class A room.

Yuko only panicked. "Aikihisa out the window quick."

"Wait?!, what, are you kidding me we are on the second floor."

"You said you have to train your body so just think of this as part of your training. Just hang out the window till the person leaves." Yuko said to Akihisa as she was pushing Akihisa closer to the window of the class room.

"Wait what about my shirt?" ahhhh. Akihisa had been pushed out the window but he was hanging off the edge of the window shirtless.

"Yuko pull me up please." He then heard the door open and stayed quite as he heard Yuko talk.

"Yuko what are you still doing here I thought you would off been done by now."

Yuko only looked up from her work and looked at the door oh.

"Aiko what are you doing here I thought you went home already?" Asked Yuko trying to keep her cool that she was almost caught by her friend.

"Well I was going home but decide to get some things I forgot." Said Aiko as she walked to her desk which was close to the window were Akihisa was hanging from. Aiko only picked up he forgotten bag and thought she heard something from the window. But she thought it was nothing and walked over to yuko and sat next to her.

"Well since I found you here how about we do our work together?" she asked

"Ummm uhhh, sure its not like I have anything better to do at home" she said sounding disappointed that she had to stay behind. She just quickly wrote a note and told Aiko she was going to close the window. She went to the window and gave the note to Akihisa and just closed the window. But not all the way then she returned to her desk to finish her work with Aiko.

Akihisa. Only grabbed the paper with one hand and read it as he hung on the window ledge with his other hand.

"Akihisa I am sorry but looks like I am stuck here with Aiko we can try later but for now good bye."

Akihisa only sighed and looked down.

"Well its not that deep a fall so."

Akihisa only let go and fell to the ground landing safely.

"Dam looks like I am going home shirtless. I have to be careful to avoid the streets well lucky I still live alone. Well here goes nothing."

**Flash back 2 end.**

"Oh yeah I remember that day so the thing I thought I heard was you?"

"Yeah it was me so let me say thanks for interrupting us." Said Akihisa sounding a little annoyed at Aiko.

"Heheh, well sorry I didn't know that you were there. But you went home shirtless huh how did that go for you."

"Not well, I ran into some bodybuilders and well when they saw me."

"Wait bodybuilders?" Said everyone expect Yuko.

Akihisa only pulled out a picture and showed it to everyone in the room.

The girls eyes widen as they saw the picture.

The picture showed Aikhisa in the middle holding a sign that said future bodybuilders of Japan. Akihisa was shirtless and behind him were a lot of different men and some teens all shirtless doing some poses for the camera and some were even flexing.

The three girls were just speechless.

"Well ummm that's interesting for you to join them. Said Aiko with a small blush.

"Hey it was either join them or have people ask why am I walking home shirtless so I went with what seemed the best pick."

"Aki so dose that mean that your uhhh."

"Yes I am full member I even have a card."

Akihisa pulled put a card that said Future bodybuilder member.

"Now that I am one of them I usually get called to do some work for them and cook when ever we have a sale to try to recruit more members."

"Well anyway there you have the truth we haven't done any thing yet so no need to kill me." Akihisa only took back his member card and put it away.

"Wait Akihisa-kun you said you had planned to be with Yuko three times, But you only told us two stories?"

"Mizuki is right when was the third time Aki?" Asked Minami.

"Well there hasn't been a third time" Yuko and Akihisa both said.

"We were planing the third time after the war with class F and A." Yuko said.

"What do you mean after the war the girls" asked.

"Allow me to explain" said Akihisa

"Well the third time I mention was going to be after the battle with Class A if class F had won I would pick the time and place to meet." He said with smile.

"But if class A had won I of course would pick the time and place to meet." Said yuko.

"But it all went crazy with me getting hurt and getting sent to the hospital. So we had to cancel this one and try to figure something else out. Since class F only won because I got hurt its not a fair victory. Said Akihisa finishing his talk with the others."

"I still have figure out what I am going to do at school." Said Akihisa putting his hand to his head like he had a head ache

"What do you mean Aki?" asked a worried Minami

"Well the whole school saw the battle on the roof top. So there is no telling what will happen now that class F has class A." "You guys still might be treated as losers."

"Wait, what do you mean we will Akihisa-kun?" Asked Mizuki.

"Well know that you know my secret the principal will be trying to get me into class A even if I don't want. She might have already filled out the paper work to transfer me or she might lose my first entrance exam and have me retake it. So I can end up in class A and Leave Class F."

"what she cant do that!" Yelled Mizuki and Minami

"I'm afraid she can." Said Yuko.

"I don't get why she wants you in class A so much." Said Aiko

"Me either, but I think its because that I was taught and raised by iron man in a way."

"What do mean raised by iron man?" Asked Minami

"Well I have lived alone for a long time. Even when I was a kid and my sister was overseas studying. So I had to raise my self as my mom and dad worked overseas as well. They paid for my apartment ever month and sent money for food. I manged to learn how to cook which was good But I was still alone, That was until iron man started to help me. I see him like the father that was never around. I started to ask him for help when ever I needed it. He also told me story's about his time in the war. (A/N I don't know if he was really in the war but in the anime he said he was so there.) The reason I think She wants me in class A is because Iron man was a good teacher before the war. But when he returned he only wanted to teach remedial classes.

"Iron man never taught to his fullest again till he met me. He was said to always bring out the best in students and always get them in class A and bring up the schools test scores. He told me he would bring out the best in me with his teaching methods. After that he said he was like his old self again and he even asked me to help him plane his remedial classes." Akihisa said with an evil smile shocking all the girls even Yuko.

"Wait you help him with those classes? Do you know how hard those questions are!" Yelled an angry Minami.

Akihisa just waved his hand.

"Relax Minmai-chan, I only help when I am in the mood or when he ask me. Besides the questions are not that hard trust me it takes me about 2 minutes to finish all of them."

"Well not all of us are geniuses like you!" she continued to yell.

"Not to be mean Minami-chan, but I asked iron man to give you mostly math questions so you could live earlier. But he had to put other test questions or others would get suspicious that he was going easy on you."

Minami became quite as she remember the test she had to take had mostly math questions on before she left the remedial classes she only got stuck on the last part of the test which where a few history and geography questions which happen to be about Germany but they where in Japanese.

"That was you Aki?"

"Well of course, I thought you hated me but I still loved you and wanted to help you any way I can in school." Akihisa said a little embarrassed that another one of his secrets had been found out.

"Aki."

"Wait I still don't get why the principle wants you in Class A?" asked Aiko.

"Well its easy to see." Akihisa said.

"She wants Iron mans last student and prodigy. He taught me himself in private to bring out the best in me and she wants me there in be an example to clrass A and to raise the schools test scores. Iron man also taught me everything he knows so I might even be smarter then some teachers but I haven't put that to the test yet anyway."

"So she just wants you for the test scores and the fact you are the last student of iron man. While he just teaches class F normal stuff, Is that right Akihisa-kun." Said Mizuki with worry that Akihisa might be moved from class F to Class A.

"Don't worry I got an ace up my sleeve just in case she tries to move me to a different class." Said Akihisa with a smirk.

"You do they all asked what is it?"

"Now, now, I cant tell you yet I just hope its enough to convince the old hag if the time comes. Beside you should all get going home I am sure families are worried anyway we will see each other Monday."

"Wait what about Sunday?"

"I have to go with iron man and ask him to tutor me since I missed yesterdays session. The girls all nodded and walked to the door. Aiko left first saying she cant wait to see how Akihisa will act on Monday before leaving. Akihisa gave a kiss to each Minami and Mizuki before they left home trusting that he wouldn't try anything with Yuko. He only agreed and closed the door behind him telling Yuko he would spend the night with iron man on Sunday. Yuko only nodded and she spent the rest of the day tending to Akihisa's injurious.

The weekend went by fast with nothing else happening well expect for Kouta and Hideyoshi waking up in the hospital and going home thinking everything was a dream. But when Hideyoshi got home he opened the door with fear expecting his sister to be with his friend doing something but only saw her watching T.V like normal his fears put aside for now.

The sun was shinning the birds chirping and Akihisa was stirring in bed. But the bed wasn't his he was in the guest room of his teacher/father figure Iron man. Akihisa was was well asleep in the bed. But was woken up by his teacher.

"Wake up Yoshii!" yelled iron man as he dropped a text book on his face.

"OUCH!" yelled Akihisa as he grabbed his face in pain and got up fast.

"What the hell Iron man."

"Its time to wake Yoshii time for school and I don't want you being late on a new day. Especially now that you wont hide how smart you are." Iron man said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand but I hope the Principal doesn't try anything I really don't want to be in class A by force. But she really wants me in there for her own reasons."

"I know but you are my last student that I have truly taught. I just want whats best for you and will be happy with what ever you choose to do with your life. Anyway take a shower I will have the food ready soon."

Akihisa only nodded and took a shower cleaning his body then drying himself off and getting dressed in his school cloths. He walked to the kitchen and saw iron man had made breakfast for him but noticed him gone. He must of left early well I better hurry cant be late on a new day

Akihisa only ate his meal fast and just went to school like normal. But when he got there he saw Yuuji standing at the gate no doubt waiting for him for what he did to him at the hospital. But he wasn't alone right beside him were Kouta and Hideyoshii as well. Akihisa only walked over to them.

"Whats up guys" Akihisa said to them.

"Whats up that's all you have to say to me after what you did. Shouko has the demon contact signed and my life is over." Yelled Yujji.

"Now come on dude its not as bad as it sounds." Replied Akihisa.

"As far as you know it is." said Yujji with a shadow of death hovering over him.

"Anyway are you 2 all right since you got out of the hospital?" Akihisa asked Hideyoshii and Kouta.

They just said they where both fine. But before they could speak any more the bell rang for class to start.

"Well we better get going to our new class since we beat Class A and all."

They just nodded and started to walk to the school. but they all stopped when they heard the yells of Aki, Akihisa-kun they all turned to see Minmai and Mizuki running towards them. They only walked up to Akihisa and each just gave Akihisa a kiss on the cheek for now. Shocking every one around them as they saw this happen.

Kouat just got a nose bleed again from the site of Akihisa being kissed by two girls. Well Yujji just stared wide eyed. As for Hideyoshii just calmed down thinking better he date them the his sister but how wrong he was. Akihisa only blushed and said good morning to the two and told them and lets go to our new class. They only nodded but put their arms around his arms and walked to their class. Shocking many people that saw him but getting death glares from the FFF and would try to get Akihsa later.

**(Baka go home starts to play.)**

**Sorry I have been gone for a while but I am back and ready to write I will also be writing a new baka and test story it will either be called. to have green eyes. or unforgotten memory Please tell me in a review which sounds better please I cant pick between the two names they both sound good. Also some people think I shouldn't add shouko some do well I will have another poll up weather I should add her or not but I might add Aiko or not but please vote to add shouko or not. thank you. I have a new poll for a new story please vote.**


	6. An idiots Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test.

**A/N to those who voted on my poll for adding shouko or not thank you here where the results. No had 2 while yes had 3 so she will be add later thank you for voting. I have another poll up please vote on my next baka and test story it might be a cross over with either high school of the dead or sword art online or deadman wonderland or a AU story where he is an assassin. Please vote I might do one where he is tired of being beaten up by the FFF and Mizuki and minami for just talking to Minami's sister and he decides to change when he meets some one in a shady business Not sure about this story still thinking how to make it work. Also if you haven't read my other baka and test story unforgotten memory please give it a try if you want to see a vengeful Yoshii any way lets get started. **

**Chapter 6 An idiots Gamble**

Akihisa was trying to ignore the glares he was getting from the FFF members that weren't far behind him. But keeping a safe distance away until they can get him alone. They where traveling the normal way to their old class but headed to class A instead since it was their new classroom for now.

When they got there Minami and Mizuki parted from Akihisa to look at their new stuff. Akihsa turned around to see some class A students walk by him giving him angry glares expect for a few of them. Which happened to be Aiko,Shouko,and for some reason Kubo who just had a faint blush which he didn't understand why. But he felt kinda sad as he saw Yuko walk past her old class and just gave Akihisa a small smile before she went back to her old self and keeping everyone else away from her by acting cold.

"Heheh still the same Yuko I love." Akihisa thought to him self with a smile. Akihisa was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain on his head knocking him out.

"Dam I should have payed attention. Looks like the FFF got me after all are they still even the FFF since we are now in class A. dose that mean that they are AAA now? So in a way they might be batteries."

**Some tome later**

"yawn hmmm? OK where am I and why is it so dark in here?"

"**You have finally woken up its time to pass judgment on the guilty party."** Said a voice he knew to well since he was in the same class as him.

"Well it nice to hear your voice Sugawa." Akihisa said with a smile.

…**...**

he got no response as candle lights where lit around him revealing the wrest of the FFF in their hood and cloaks but all had a dark aura around them.

"Sooooo whats up guys and why the hell am I tied up for!" He yelled. As he tried to move but saw that he was tied up with ropes.

"**Silence!" he yelled.**

"OK OK so why am here anyway I doubt we are hear to party after winning against Class A and us getting a better class." Akihisa said in a mocking tone since he knew why he was here but wanted to poke fun at them. But he felt the dark auras grow stronger.

OK bad move on my part. He thought to himself. Before the FFF spoke again.

"**Akihisa Yoshii you have appeared before us at your own will to get the punishment you deserve." **

"By my own will one of you guys knocked me outwith what was probably a blunt objected and brought me here against my will. How is that by my will huh? Tell me."

No answer from them.

"**That aside we know that you will accept the punishment given to you to make it up to us."**

"Like hell I will accept the punishment you guys are trying to give me I know what you guys usually do to me and others. You tied me to a stake and lit me on fire last time."

"**Your point being?"**

"My point is why is it always me what about the rest of you who are asking out girls but are getting rejected. Or the fact that some of you are trying to get girlfriends."

The room just stiffened as he said the last past shocking all of them that one or a few members had broken their bond and tried to be happy and get a girlfriend.

"**Yoshii how do we know that you are not lying to us to save your own skin." Sugawa said with a little concern.**

Akihisa just smiled as he had something against all the members for now but he had to think quick or they would ignore what he said and just say he was guilty and the punishment he would suffer be great. Since he had been kissed by two girls and who know what they would do to him if they found out about Yuko.

"Well if you untie me I might give you the names of the members or just one member that has betrayed all of you since the very beginning."

This caused even more talk among the FFF was this out of fear or the fact that some of them might be ratted out by the idiot if he really had info on them. Unwillingly one of the members untied him before Sugawa could give the go ahead shocking all the FFF.

"**What are doing seize him before he gets away!" **

the FFF moved to tie him up again but Akihisa just smiled.

"If you tie me up again you wont find about the traitor in your group who has lied to you all."

They all jut stooped and looked at him with glares and watched as he he just pulled up a chair and just sat down smiling at the FFF.

Sugawa grew angry at the site and was about to order his FFF to get Yoshii again but was stopped.

"Now lets begin I could go on how about half the FFF are where about to confess to some random girls at this school."

The FFF stayed silent but Akihisa could tell a few them stiffened from what he said. "But I will only rat one of you out today and might make you crumble".

"**What do you mean make us crumble?" Asked a Sugawa worried that his FFF would fall due to some traitors in his group.**

Akihisa just sighed "well your one to talk Sugawa?"

The other members turned to their leader eyeing him with concern what did Yoshii mean?

"**I don't know what your talking about?"**

"Really then allow me to enlighten all of your FFF members. Your so called leader has been betraying you all this time." Akihisa said as he pointed at Sugawa who just looked stunned and the some FFF members started to gather around him that believed yoshii but some stayed put.

"**He is lying I have not betrayed you in anyway why believe an idiot like him over your leader." The FFF just stopped but Akihsa kept talking.**

"Really what about the place you always go to on the weekends with all those people and there are usually some girls there going into the same room. What do you have to say about that?"

As Akihisa finished saying this more member started to distrust their leader as he was seen with girls going some where on the weekend but where was going that was the question.

"**Is what he is saying the truth sir where you really going into a room with girls?"**

"**Of course not he is lying to you." Sugaw said sound little scared. This didn't go unnoticed by his FFF who where just looking at him with a little hate.**

"Really I am the one lying I am not the one who goes there for some sort of seminar." Akihisa said sounding a little bored with this talk.

Sugawa just lost it and got up to yell at Yoshii as he removed his hood.

"How the hell do you know about the dating seminar I am taking." Sugaw just covered his mouth.

"Now now I never said what kinda of seminar it was. you just did you idiot. So your taking a class on how to improve your love life and thow to pick up girls there huh isn't that against the rules?" said Akihsa as he just put on his own FFF rob and hood to blend in. as the FFF just started to surround Sugawa

"um guys he is getting away." Said Sugawa as he tried to get the FFF on Akihisa but they where in rage that they didn't listen.

"**You are a traitor Sugawa you are not a leader." **

"**Guilty!"**

"**death to traitors and men that chose to be happy!." they all yelled**

"**Tie him to the stake."**

"**Yeahhhh!" they all just tied him up not caring that the one that gave the orders was Akihisa in his robe and hood and leading the wrest in their anger **

"wait cant you see Yoshii is leading you he is right there." But no good they didn't listen as they tied him to the stake and gagged him and all sat around Akihisa who was siting in Sugawas place as judge and was smiling under his he would be passing judgment this time.

"**Sugawa you the leader of the FFF have been found guilty of breaking our most sacred rule and will be punished. You have been lying to us for a long time and will suffer the death penalty for your lies. How do you plead Sugawa?"**

**Sugawa tried to say something but his mouth was gagged and just had tears in his eyes.**

"**Guilty you say very well what do the rest of you say?"**

"**Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" They all shouted lost in their anger and not caring that Yoshii was giving them orders and not caring that he had been the one brought in for the punishment.**

"**Sugawa you have been found guilty and the punishment is the death penalty." Akihisa said with a dark aura as he slammed the hammer.**

"**Now burn him and begin the torture of the guilty." The room was lit up as the stake was lit with fire and Sugawa's punishment began and the FFF brought out their weapons of torttur.**

Akihisa manged to sneak away as he heard the yells of the FFF leader suffering as the gag he had in his mouth fell off.

Akihisa just opened what seemed to be a door he made it outside and it looked to be the equipment room in the yard of the school. Akihisa just started to walk away with a smile as he was still in the robe and hood.

"That went better then I thought but that's what happens when you make a group like that and break your own rules. But that wont work a second time I need be more careful with them when they stop Sugawa's punishment I need a way to not get caught."

Akihisa looked at his watch and just sighed.

"Dam looks like I missed the first half of the school day I wounder if any one noticed I was gone. Maybe they wouldn't noticed but they probably noticed that all the FFF member are missing. Oh well I need to get to class hehehe am I forgetting anything else nawwww."

Akihisa walked to class A forgetting that he was wearing the FFF robe and hood since he was in a good mood.

**Few minutes later**

Akihisa made it to the class and just opened the door and walked in.

"Yo I am back did you miss me everybody?..."

Akihisa walked in the class room and saw no one there.

"Hello is anyone here? That's weird did they go to lunch or ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

He felt himself be kicked and he skidded across the floor and slam into the wall with his hooded face facing the wall as he heard some one get closer.

"Ouch! is it the FFF again? I never knew one of them was strong like this. They must have remembered to come after me. Oh well I wounder what they did to Sugawas body? I need to get away if this person has this amount strength they will really hurt me."

Akihisa just pulled himself from the wall and decide to run with out looking at his attacker he ran for the back door but felt a pair arms grab him around the waist and the next thing he saw was the ceiling because he was pulled into a suplex and then he saw the front of the room but felt a lot of pain in his head and thought.

Only one person has the strength to do this and make it hurt this much... Minami why where his thoughts. Before he just went limp and was staring at the ceiling and in a lot of pain.

He just continued to look at the ceiling before he met Minami's angry gaze as she stared at him with hate.

What the hell did I do to her? Akihisa thought as he didn't want to speak because the amount of pain he was in.

he only felt Minami grab him by the robe and could feel her anger

"Alright what did you do with Aki?" She said angry.

"Huh? What are you talking about Minami its me." Was his only response as he felt himself pulled into a spine breaker that she was famous for.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy someone help." As Akihsa yelled he just pulled out a sign that said in a lot of pain and then turned it over for it to say S.O.S with his face with X's over his eyes..

"Minami please stop!."

"not until you tell me what you FFF did to Aki. Not where is he tell me now we have been looking for him ever since Yuuji saw you guys knock him out and drag him off somewhere. Now where is he?" Minami said as she just pulled harder on his legs and could have sworn she heard something snap.

"OK...OK I give just stop the pain please" Akihisa said as he was let go and just laid face down on floor and the sign next to him as well.

"No good I see nothing but the dark..." Akihisa just fainted from all the pain with a smile since he wont feel the pain when he was in the realm of sweet sleep.

"OK now tell me where Aki is? Hey can you hear me? Hey wake up will and tell me where Aki is."

Minami just turned Akihisa over and just began try to shake him awake but had no luck at all after a few minutes of shaking and nothing until she she grew irritated at the FFF member.

Just who the hell are you anyway she just ripped the mask off and just paled as she just put the mask back on not wanting to believe who it was under the mask.

"I really hope I didn't see that." She slowly lifts the mask up to see that her fears where confirmed.

"Aki..." she said in a whisper as she just realized that the one she just beat up has her boy friend.

"Aki wake up..."

no response at all.

"This is very bad I cant let the others see what I did. OK its not like I haven't done this to him before but this time it was a complete accident. I don't think he will forgive me I need to get him to the nurse's office quick before the others find out but why is he smiling? Is that blood!? Minami said with shock as she saw blood start to come from the top of his head.

"I may have overdone it a bit. Well I need to get him out here."

Minami just started to drag an unconscious Akihisa out of class A and to the nurse's office hoping no one would see her like Mizuki or even Yuko they would surely be mad with her. she quickly made it to the nurse's office with no one there she just laid him down on the bed. She began to clean the blood after she tore up the FFF hood and robe he had on and he was back in his normal school clothes.

"This is bad if the others find out they might not forgive me. Please wake up Aki I'm sorry."

She continued to take some blood off but heard him speak.

"Ouch! what the hell hit me it feels like my skull may have been broken again and mt spine may also be bent again. Oh hey Minami... Minami ahhhhhhhhh."

Akihisa just tried to get up and run away but couldn't since he was still in pain.

"Don't hurt me again please it me Akihisa not an FFF member."

Akihisa just grabbed the pillow behind him and did his best as trying use it as a shield but will probably have no luck in avoiding her wrath. He just waited for more pain but none came he looked over the corner of the pillow and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He just grew worried and crawled over to her and was still in pain and just sat next to her on the edge of bed.

"Minami-chan whats wrong are you hurt?"

"No nothings wrong. I am sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry?" "Sorry for what? Minami-chan whats wrong please tell me." Akihisa said a he put his arm around her shoulder. Trying to comfort Minami who just held on to his chest.

"Sorry for what? you don't remember me hurting you and dragging you here?"

"Ohhh you mean what happen a while ago. Don't worry about I mean sure I may have been in pain but I am mostly OK now." He replied with a weak smile

but I.

"Shhhhhhhh Minami-chan I know you didn't mean it I mean you where just looking for me and I was wearing the FFF robe so its kinda my fault as well." He only cleaned the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead trying calm her down.

She only blushed at the kiss and she was then pulled into a hug by Akihisa which she didn't fight.

"I don't understand why you forgive me so easily I hurt you again like all those other times." She said sounding sad.

"Well to be honest I did do something to make you mad at me those times. But that's in the past I know this time you didn't mean it that's why I am not not mad at you. Beside isn't a boyfriend supposed to forgive his girlfriend at times like this right?"

"Yeah I guess was her only response. As Akihisa just continued to hug her. they stayed like for a few minutes Akihisa parted from her.

He felt more warm liquid fall from his head head.

"Aki! your still bleeding just lay down."

Minami pushed him down back on to the nurse's bed with a little force.

"Ouch! wait what do you mean I'm bleeding? That's right I hit the ground hard."

"Here let me bandage you up." Minami just retrieved some bandages and began to wrap his head in them.

Akihisa just sat up on the bed as he was being treated by Minami.

She just finished and sat next to him again.

"Aki look I'm...!" before she could speak she was silenced by a kiss making her go wide eyed but she just accepted the kiss and was shocked when he became a little forceful and she felt his tongue want entrance into her mouth. She only gave into the kiss and let Akihisa gain entrance in her mouth.

Their tongues started to fight for dominance as they deepened the kiss as Akihisa put his arms around Minami's waist and brought her closer to him she did the same with him. As the fight continued in their kiss Akihisa lost the battle for dominance as he could see Minami have a small smirk as he felt her explore his mouth this time and didn't care that he had lost at all. They continued the kiss for what felt like hours and parted after a minute both needing a bit of air and both had blushes on their faces.

"Minami-chan I said don't worry about it I forgive you beside you where the first to find me. The question is where the hell is everyone else?"

Minami just regained her self.

"Well after Yuuji saw you be taken by the FFF he told us and we just felt bad for leaving you. Well kouta was still out so only me Mizuki Yuuji and Hideyoshii went to look for you." We split up searching around for you. We all checked Class F first since it was a force of habit the Class A students where not happy to see us. Yujji only asked if they seen the FFF come this way but they all said no. Yuko asked why trying not to care but when Yuuji said that you had been taken she almost lost it."

"What do you mean lost it?" Asked a curious Akihisa .

Minami only smiled at this.

"Well after Yuuji told her it was you that had been taken she faced away from Class A student and just had a worried look on her face but she didn't want anyone to find out about you and her she played it off. Saying why Class A should care about a nobody."

"Ouch! way to be cold Yuko." said Akihisa with a mocking smile as Minami continued the story.

"We just left but we then saw her leave the room with three other students we didn't get a look at them we were jut worried about you. We split up at the hallway. We searched for a while until I ended up at the school second floor. That's when I saw you I think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw a FFF member walk out of the school equipment room and I just thought I could find out where you where from him so I..."

"So you followed him to class A and you tried to get information from him your way. Instead of asking you ended up putting me in the nurse's office by mistake since it turns out the FFF member was me and not some other guy."

"Yes" said Minami sounding a little embarrassed.

"Do you think we should let the others know that I am OK?"

"Well we might as well since Mizuki will be worried and so will Yuko even though she wont admit it." Minami said with a small smile that Yuko wont show her real feelings in public.

"Well we may as well get back to class Minami-chan."

Minami got up from the bed and so did Akihisa but as soon as he got up from the bed but he still felt some pain in his back and tripped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Two yells where heard as Akihisa fell.

"ow."

when Akihisa opened his eyes he noticed that his was on top Minami his face a mere inches from hers but what had them both shocked that was his left hand was over Minami's left hand above her head like he was holding her down and his right hand over her chest and he didn't know what to do.

"Ummmmm."

They both didn't move at all trying to figure out this whole situation they had just been put in.

They didn't get the chance to figure anything out since the the door to nurse's office opened and in Walked in Mizuki followed by Yuko.

When they both walked in they looked relived to see him all right but both of them just got angry as they both saw him on top of Minami and the fact they where on the nurse's office bed.

Akihisa just looked up in fear as he felt both Mizuki's and Yuko's dark auras.

"This isn't what it looks like you two." Akihisa said getting off of Minami and backing away from the 2 girls ignoring the pain in his back.

"Really because from the looks of it you where trying to do something to her on the bed or did we interrupt the 2 of you." Said Yuko as just had anger in her eyes. That her boyfriend would try to do something behind her back when she was worried.

"Please let me explain I beg you." Akihisa begged with fear in his eyes as he slowly backed away then just got on his knees and just bowed in front of them.

"Now now lets Akihisa-kun explain himself I'm sure he has a very good reason for what he was about do when where worried about him and looking for him."

Mizuki said with a smile but Akihisa looked up from the ground snd saw her smile and that wasn't her normal smile but an evil one the same one he got when they thought he had a secret girlfriend at his house. They where wrong about him having one at his house but he did have one what where the odds they would be right.

"OK OK Let me start from the beginning."

Akihisa then retold what happen to him after being caught by the FFF and how he manged to escape by selling out the very leader of FFF for breaking his own rules. All three girls where shocked even Minami since she didn't know how he manged to escape. But he stooped talking as he said he entered the classes and then woke up in the nurse's office.

"Wait then What happen to you after you got in our former class?"

"Well I ended up getting hurt and then I was dragged here."

"Akihisa-kun how did you get hurt?" Asked a Worried Mizuki.

Akihisa just looked up at the the ceiling not wanting to give her the answer to that question.

"Well?" Asked inpatient Yuko.

"Its my fault." said Minami as she helped her self up from the bed.

"What do you mean your Fault?" Asked Yuko.

"Well after he went to class I mistook him for An FFF remember and I sort of well hurt him by mistake." Said Minami sound hurt as she retold what she did. That answered some of the questions they had but a few they still needed answers to.

"That may explain how you got here and why you have bandages over your head by why where you on top of Minami."

"I tripped by mistake when we where on our way out to tell you two that I was safe and sound. Thats how I ended on top her when you 2 found us."

Mizuki and Yuko just calmed down after getting all the answers to their questions.

Akihisa only felt some relief since he would get hurt anymore.

"I just have one more thing to ask? Did anything happen before we got here I mean before you fell on top on her."

Akihisa just paled at that question and Minami just blushed and looked away from the girls who just looked at Akihsa who was blushing as well."

"Well? Did anything else happen before that Akihisa-kun?"

"Ummm well."

Before he could answer the door opened and in walked in Youko Takahashi the class 2-A home teacher .

"Good I found you."Akihisa Yoshii the principle would like to see you in her office right away concerning an urgent matter."

All the girls eyes just widen as she said this. What Akihisa said was true but what would happen now he wouldn't agree to go would he.

"Well this was sooner then expected well better sooner then later. Well lead the way then."

Akihisa only walked past the three girls leaving them in shock he didn't look at them but only said this.

"Don't worry remembered I have an ace up my sleeve I just hope its enough for her to listen to reason."

He only turned around and gave them a sad smile and just left behind the vice principal.

The girls then started to talk as he left.

They walked for a few minutes none speaking till she spoke.

"Well after you have the meeting with the Principal I will be most happy to have you in class A Yoshi." She replied with a small blush and a smile.

Akihisa knew her all to well she was the home room teacher of Class A but Akihisa knew more about her.

"I don t know why your are smiling it hasn't been decided if I will go to your class."

"Why not your grades say you belong there beside with you in the class other students will know not to mess with the best of the school."

"You say that but are you sure your doing this for your class?"

"What do you mean. Yoshii?"

Akihisa just let out a small smile.

"Well for starters for some reason you have a blush on your face."

"So I have a cold."

"So you say but I think maybe you have been spending I little to much time with the math teacher " Takahashi-sensei."

"What do you mean by that." Said the female teacher.

"Oh nothing at all expect the fact of that rumor about her believing in extra credit when your failing maybe you picked up some of her hobbies as you hang out with her." (A/N don't know if they really hang out but I thought it would be funny if they did)

"That's not true at all."

"Really then forget I said any thing we are here."

They both stopped in front of the principles office and the class A home room teacher just said farewell and walked away with a blush.

I really hope its just a rumor.

Akihisa just knocked on the door and was allowed to enter. He walked inside to meet the princaple.

"Welcome Akihisa Yoshii I assume you know why you are here."

"I guess."

**Done with this chapter finally I was hoping to get this up before New years but my family kept me busy oh well sorry. Please look at my other baka and test story unforgotten memory if you what to see a gray Akihisa. I also have a new poll up please vote on it. Please vote on witch baka and test cross over story you would like to see. Either a deadman wonderland cross over or a high school of the dead, or a sword art online cross over or finally a story where he is an assassin might be an AU story. I left a small summary on my pool for the story I might write please vote. I also have another story where yoshii grew up alone when his home burnt down and was forced to do shady jobs to get by and grows up being cold to everyone but he befriends Minami and mizuki at an early age and he gets them involved in his business. Dark Akihisa dark Minami and dark Mizuki. Might be Au. Tell me what you think in a review and I hope you like the chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY. One more thing next chapter I might a segment with yuko and mizuki as they looked for Akihisa before they found him OK maybe not sure if I should do that if you think so then tell me in a review. also one more thing i will do a story soon on baka and test but it will be pure lemons i might ost it on adult fan fiction since my story might get taken down if i post it. the story will have Akihisa with different girls from the anime.**


	7. An idiots ace and flash backs

Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test

**Chapter 7 An idiots ace and flash backs**

**A/N it's me axeloftheflame I have to say the lack of Shouko and Mizuki story's is a little sad for me so I have decided to write some hahaha I left the summary's at the bottom of the page so please answer in a review, I also have a new poll for my next set of cross overs for baka and test one is with full metal alchemst brotherhood second with bleach third with soul eater fourth with kid ikarus uprising fifth with kindom hearts and sixth with naruto I got my work cut out for me but I love to write.**

** so please vote and check out my other storys unforgotten memory and Akihisa the assassin and my cross over fics with baka and test and my dead man wonderland fic will be up soon. I really dont understand why people hate Mizuki that's why I will write a story for her and shouko but different then a normal storys since I like to do different storys then normal for baka and test, any way on with the fic and no flames for the ideas and the fact I will write a mizuki fic or shouko fic. so please R&R**

Akihisa only took a seat in front of the women in charge of the school. She was eyeing him like she wanted him to speak first but neither of them spoke.

"I will get down to why your here Yoshii."

"I already know why I'm here and what your going to say."

"Really?"

"Yes, your going to tell me that I should start packing my things and get ready to go to class A right?"

"So you do seem to know, But do you know why I am sending you to class A?"

"Hell if I know, I got some theory's but I like to hear from you first to see if one them is right." Akihisa said as he just looked at the old hag in front of him.

"Well like I told you before when you first entered the school. You are meant to be in class A not with Class F."

"you keep telling me that, but I know I don't belong in Class A.

"you say that but when we went to retrieve your test after the first day we where shocked that you got a perfect score. We of course had to check into this and I was surprised when I found you where tutored by Nishimura.

"So he taught others as well not just me, I mean he does have a class." Akihisa said as he just stared at the ceiling.

"You know what I meant, He taught you at a young age and you went through all his teaching methods but what was surprising was that you even told him that you where going to apply for class A, but he said you looked a little uncomfortable. The question is what if your friend Himeji hadn't gotten sick during the entrance exam? "The Principal said as she eyed Yoshii as he stiffened at her question.

Akihisa just began to think how his life may have been like if Mizuki hadn't gotten sick that day. People might have started to show him some respect and he would no longer be seen as the idiot of the school. He would be in class A with others like him and maybe he would of started a Relationship with Mizuki. But would she still like him if she found out he lied and he got into class A? But what about his love for Yuko the only reason she started to date him was because she found out his secret and she decided to get to know the real him.

Akihisa only put his hand to his head as other thoughts went through his head. He started to think what if he took her offer. He would be moved to class A but if he would leave his old friends behind but be moved into the class with Yuko and Mizuki since the principal would switch her as well but if he did that he would leave Minami. He wouldn't do that to her no matter what the Principal said he was happy were he was now and that wasn't going to change.

"Well I did what you asked and thought about what my life would be like if Mizuki hadn't gotten sick that day, and If i had not failed the test. I have say I think my life would have blown if I was in class A and everyone found out I wasn't really an idiot."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes I do, The only people that know the truth about me are a handful now since I told a few others as well since you where so kind to tell my friends before I could ever do that." Akihisa replied in a annoyed tone.

"Well I thought it was best to get that out of the way sooner rather then later since people like you are very rare to find, people that have a talent to study with out much worry."

"I owe that all to iron man and his teaching methods, besides all I ever done is try to do my best when it comes to studying or school work."

"But I still don't understand why you refuse class A? If you transferred there your future would be so much brighter then the one you have now since you are in class F."

"Do you really think my future will only be limited to the class I am in? I still get to decide what path I want to take, and choices I will make to get me there, the class doesn't matter the thing that matter is what you decide to do. When you put others in class F you where deciding that they wouldn't go anywhere in life that's why they decided not to study since you labeled them failures. Well some did chose that for them selves but me and my friends didn't, we may be in class F but we still continued to study to prove others wrong. We wanted to show them that even people seen as losers or failures could be useful even if no one sees that because of grades."

As Akihisa finished saying this the principal just looked at him and was shocked by his response and was a little proud at what he said.

"That's very wise of you to say Yoshii."

"Well to be honest Yuuji said that in the beginning of the year since he wanted to show that Class F wasn't a bunch of idiots, hahaha." Akihisa let out a nervous laugh,

the Principal just looked at him and just took back her being proud of him and wondered if his acting like an idiot was really an act.

"All that aside I'm afraid that you don't get a say since your old exam has been submitted and taking that into account your score that was now Zero on the test is 100 that score will get you into Class A and your new class awaits."

Akihisa just bit his thumb as he was told this and tired to think of away out of it.

Hmmmmm looks like she ready re submitted my old test from the beginning dam, but she cant have done it that fast it must be in the final phase of of being approved. But I cant and I wont go to Class A not my force or by other peoples decisions. No one makes them for me but me. I guess I have to try and change her mind somehow or use the ace I have up my sleeve if I can call it that,i just hope its enough to change her mind.

Akihisa just looked at the Principal as he fold his hands over his chest before speaking up getting her attention.

"I already said that I wont be going to class A no matter what you say or do, beside the teacher in the beginning of the school year said we could only take the test once and it would remain with us. You just cant just change the rules for one student that would be showing favoritism which isn't allowed anywhere even if you keep it hidden it will get out."

"Who says I'm showing favoritism all I did was give a student a second chance since his first time was ruined since he was worried for another student,

Akihisa just scowled as he saw the Principal smile as she just countered his argument with one of her own.

Tsk she wont let me get the upper hand on her, she probably has different things to counter other things I have to say, but lets see if I can beat her at her own game. Akihisa thought to himself.

Akihisa just spent time trying to explain why he couldn't go to class A adding other problems that would happen with the sudden transfer in the middle of the school term. The principal only countered with her explanations how it would be no trouble at all and she would take care of everything.

They both sighed and looked at each other annoyed before one of them spoke.

"Your not going to let this class A thing go aren't you?"

She only shook her head as she responded with her own question.

"And your not going to accept my offer and go to Class A?"

He only shook his head as they both just rubbed their temples as they got on each others nerves.

"We might be here a while then." Spoke Akihisa as she only nodded and they began talking again on deciding what has to be done.

**Nurse's office**

Minami, Mizuki and Yuko where all talking trying to figure out what to do about the current situation.

"So what exactly are we going to do? If what Aki said was true he should already be talking to the old hag of the school. She will try to convince him to take her offer and join class A."

"we cant let her do that, I mean we cant lose him after we just got with him. It all cant be ruined just because of his grades and just because she wants him in Class A. Mizuki spoke as Minami and her started to try to find anyway to stop her.

As the started to talk Yuko stayed silent as was thinking of her own problems and what to do about what was happening around her.

Mizuki noticed that Yuko was just looking at the floor muttering to her self but she brought her out of it.

"Yuko is everything all right?"

"Um yeah I was just thinking that I need to tell my friends that we know that Akihisa is OK."

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number and waited.

"Yes Shouko we found him, he is ok please tell my brother and their rep he is ok. Make sure to tell Aiko and Kubo as well so they don't waste anymore time out of class."

Yuko closed her phone and responded.

"I was telling Shouko to tell your friends and mine that we found him so we should be ok for now since I can have others know about my relationship with Akihisa."

"But your brother already knows, doesn't he?"

"Apparently my brother sort of forgot after he fainted at the hospital and passed it off just as dumb memory. It doesn't matter he will find out soon unless he keeps living in denial but you two have a serious problem with Akihisa being pressured into joining class A, you might lose him."

"Why just us? Doesn't this concern you as well?" Asked Mizuki.

"Nope not at all." Yuko replied with a smile as she just looked at them with a victory smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Minami.

"Well like I said only you two have to worry since he might be moved to class A everything will be OK for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Mizuki.

"If he gets moved to class A people will finally see him as a genius and I can make our relationship public without having fear of being looked down on. He will also spend more time with me as well since we will be in the same class, which means we can make up for the lost time that we could of had with each other when we had to see each other in secret."

"So your not even going to try and help us stay with Akihisa-kun?" asked Mizuki in a worried voice.

Yuko only closed her eyes and started to think as she was spoken to again but by Minami.

"Do you really want him to yourself, then why offer to share him if you where going to do something like this?" Asked a sadden Minami as Yuko didn't reply to either of them and they grew worried.

"Akihisa-kun wont just forget about us just like that when he is with you!"

"Look just let me think OK? I mean the thought of having him to myself again would have been nice but I wont do that to him either since I know he loves you two the same way he loves me. So I wont have him pick between us even though I know he would pick me if it came down to it." Said Yuko as she opened her eyes and saw an angry Minami and Mizuki.

"What makes you think Aki would pick you over one of us if it came down to it!"

"Shes right what makes you so special out of all of us?"

"Well for starters you both get jealous very easy, and have each abused him in the past, and caused him great pain. Should I even mention what happen to him today?"

Minami just felt hurt as she remembered what she did,

"Never mind about all this, what happen with you two after we split up to search for Aki, and how did you two even met up and found us in the nurse's office?" asked Minami.

Mizuki and Yuko just looked at each other and started to discuss who would go first but decided Mizuki would go first.

"Ok, I guess I will go first then since we did split up after we left our old class."

**Mizuki flash back**

Mizuk was just running along aside her friends as they just left class F in search for Akihisa. They made it to the satires as they all decided to split up as they each went a different way. Mizuki had decided to go to check the third floor even though classes where still going on. But many classes didn't pay attention to her since she was in class F.

as she checked the whole third floor she sighed in defeat as she didn't find anything an dstarted to think where the FFF could be.

"Hmmmm where could they be? Why did we have turn our back on Akihisa-kun, we should have known the FFF would have gone for him with what me and Minami did in front of everyone. Why didn't we check out our new class later instead of looking at the new things we got."

"Hmmmm, where could they be? Maybe they took him somewhere similar to our old class but where?"

Mizuki only went and continued her search but cam up with nothing she then decided to check the roof.

"Nothing, huh? Whats that?"

Mizuki looked over the rails and saw smoke coming from a shed in the school yard and panicked.

"Smoke! Could it be a fire? Wait is that?"

As mizuki looked at the shed she saw someone walk out of the shed and saw that it was an FFF member dressed in his hood and robe.

"Wait that's one of them! If I follow him I can find out where Akihisa-kun is, Wait what if he is in the shed? Should I follow him or go to the shed? Wait is that Yuko?"

Mizuki only looked to see Yuko running to the shed and opened the the door and walked inside and closed the door.

"Looks like Yuko will look in the shed I guess that means I will follow him then."

Mizuki only went down stairs trying to find the FFF member but had no luck. She was about to give up but then she heard a heavy noise. And the sound of something hitting a wall followed by the sound of screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh its me please stop!"

Mizuki only heard the yell and heard the sound of something snapping and just ran to Class A. as she arrived at the class she opened the door but was disappointed when she it was empty.

"I could have sworn I heard him yell, and the screaming did sounded like Akihisa when ever he is being hurt by Minami. Could she have found him, Is that Blood?"

Mizuki walked over to wall that had an impression in it as she looked at the wall she saw the floor and saw fresh blood. She only saw that it left a small trail before leaving the class but she didn't see any in the hall.

"Akihisa-kun must have been hurt... he must have gone to the nurses office. He also must of stopped his bleeding from what ever wound he has."

Mizuki only nodded to herself and ran to the nurses office and saw that Yuko was about to open the door and just looked at her.

"What are you doing here Himeji?

"I was about to ask you the same thing? Did you find Akihisa-Kun?"

"No I didn't, and by judging by the way you asked you haven't found him either."

"Why are here Yuko?

"I got my hands dirty and some blood from those FFF in the shed."

"Why?"

"They said some things, I really dont want to repeat and they wouldn't tell me where Akihisa was. So I came to the nurses office to get some bandages to wrap around my hand since I bruised it, doing something to them." she said as she looked at her hand.

Mizuki only looked at Yuko's hand and saw her hand had some stains and looked liked it had been sprained from what ever she did.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I heard Akihisa-kun scream in class A, but when I went to check if he was there it was empty but I found some blood and it lead out of the classroom. But it ended near the classroom door so I thought he was hurt and he came here to get his wound checked."

Yuko only nodded and just opened the door and was shocked at what she along with Mizuki saw as they both just got dark auras around their body's as they heard Akihisa speak.

"This isn't what It looks likes."

**Mizuki flash back end**

"so wait you two just met up by chance?" Asked Minami.

Yuko and Mizuki just nodded as Yuko just walked over to the cabinet and retrieved some bandages and wrapped her left hand in them but not before she cleaned the blood off. She then leaned on the wall as Miami and Mizuki stared at her.

"Well I guess its my turn to tell what happen then."

**Yuko flash back start**

Yuko only sat at Akihisa's old seat in class F and just sighed in disappointment as she looked at her new class for the next three months since class A had lost. She looked over to the rest of her classmates and were feeling cramped in the class since class A had more students then Class F.

This will be a long three months for us, but I'm glad Akihisa is OK. I don't think I can bare it if he didn't live I might not tell him this enough but I love him. Yuko thought as she saw Shouko take Yuujis old seat.

They all just started studying trying to make time go by fast but it seemed to be going by slow. Yuko heard more of the class A students complain as they hated that fact that their new desks where now cardboard Box's.

Sigh, how did Akihisa mange to get any work done in this class I mean its a dump.I just have to endure then we can have a rematch and I will get to decide where to meet and be with each other, and there wont be any interruptions from anyone. I hope. Yuko thought to herself with smile that she only got when ever she was reading her own reference books that some people knew about now. Yuko was brought out of her thoughts when the door to the class opened and she the former residents of class F.

what are they doing here? Yuko said to herself but saw that they looked worried and noticed that Akihisa wasn't with them.

"Has the FFF been through here." asked Yuuji.

Yuko only got up from her desk and just responded in her normal voice since they where still nobody's to class A and she had to keep up her appearance as ambassador.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about? We haven't seen anyone from your Class or these FFF, what ever you call them."

Yuko only wondered why they were looking for them she knew all to well who they were from Akihisa. She once asked if there was anyone weird in his class. He told her about the FFF and what they always did to men that chose to be happy. She only asked what he meant and she just got a weird answer. They like to punish others that are happy since they cant find happiness themselves. She asked if he was ever a victim of their wrath. He only nodded and explained how jealous they get of him and the fact they see her brother as the cutest girl in the class.

As she looked at them she saw the worried looks on Mizuki and Minami.

Whats up with them? She said to herself.

"So you haven't seen them? Dam this very bad..."

"why are so worried? Anyway if you don't have anything more to say then get lost we have studying to do."

"The reason we are looking for them Is because Akihisa has been taken prisoner by the FFF, and who knows what they will do to him after what they saw this morning!" Yelled Yuuji.

Yuko only looked stunned by those words as Shouko, Aiko looked at Yuko wondering what she would do since they knew about her relationship with Akihisa but she didnt want anyone else to know.

They have Akihisa! She yelled in her mind as she had to keep calm but she just bit her thumb with worry and thought about how to reply. She wanted to just push them aside and look for him herself but she would reveal her secret and also reveals Akihisa as well and he wouldn't want that.

"So? who cares about the biggest idiot of the school? We have more important things to do. Just get out we already got stuck with this loser class we don't want to see you losers as well." responded Yuko in a normal tone

"Find will leave you to your new class then. Everyone split up and try to find him, who knows what they will do to him after what they just saw this morning. It may be worst then what they usually do. Yuuji said as they all ran in different directions to look for their friend.

As the door Closed Yuko only walked towards the door.

"I have to go do something important, I will be back in a few minutes." Yuko said to the class.

As she opened the door she heard three people call out to her.

"I'm going with you since I have something to do as well." Replied Aiko.

"I have to help my husband in his search." replied Shouko.

Yuko only sighed a breath of relief that her friends would help her search but thet last person caught her off guard.

"I as well have something to do." Replied Kubo.

"Ok? fine lets go the sooner we get what need to do done the sooner we can come back to class."

They all just nodded and left the classroom in a hurry but all took of in different directions as they began their search.

"Dammit Akihisa you should have known that doing something like that in the open in front of them would get you in deep trouble with them. Where could have they taken you?"

Yuko just searched all the first floor avoiding her brother who was on the same floor.

"Dammit, I cant let my brother see that I'm looking for Akihisa he will over react again and probably tell the first person he meets or just yell out of shock. I cant have that."Yuko said to herself as she went out the back of the school door and found her self leaning on the wall thinking.

"Dammit with my boyfriends friends looking for him as well I cant search for very long, unless I run into Himeji or Shimada... sometimes being in this relationship is tough." Sigh.

Yuko looked up after she heard the sound of a door shutting and saw an FFF member in robe and hood.

"That's one of them, he came out of that shed, he must be in there!"

Yuko only waited for the FFF member to walk inside the school and she ran over to the shed and heard screaming. She opened the door with force and saw the FFF burning some random person at the stake. She only frowned at the site.

"Hideyoshi? What are you doing here, have you come to help us punish the guilty?"

"Ummmmm... not right now guys... I was wondering what happen with Akihisa?" she asked with a bit fear since she saw how scary they looked as they stared at her with red eyes glowing with the fire in the back ground.

"That traitor deserves death after we finish with our former leader we will go retrieve him. He manged to escape in our robes that traitor will feel our wrath!"

Escape wait? That must have been him the one who left early, so he is safe . Thank goodness. She sighed in relief. But was broken when one of the FFF spoke.

"Something feels off about you Hideyoshi?"

"Really? Well I have to go now later."

As she was heading for the door she stopped dead in her tracks and got a dark aura as the FFF member said more.

"I don't know for some reason you seem less pretty."

"WHAT!" she yelled in disbelief

"I know you seem less hot like your sister in Class A." said another FFF member who was then punched through a wall.

"Less hottt!? so your saying my no good idiot brother is cuter them me his sister!?" Yelled Yuko as a demon statute appeared behind her and she cracked her fist and the dark aura filled the room.

"What the? your not hideoyoshi your the less prettier twin." Yelled one of the members in a panic.

"Wait we didn't mean that?" yelled one of them as they cowering in fear as another just spoke.

"I kind of did I mean look at her now, Hideoyoshi doesn't act like a man yet his sis does."

"Shut up you fool even if its true do you want to die?"

"So I am more like a man then a girl huh? Well let me show you how much of man I can be by causing you an enormous amount of pain right now!" Yelled Yuko with red eyes.

the next few minutes inside the shed the screams of people in pain where heard as it went dead silent as Yuko just walked out, with a sprained hand and turned around to close the door and saw the people that felt her wrath. As she walked away to the nurses office she began to think.

"Maybe I got carried a bit carried away? But they deserved it for what they said, and for what they did. I really hope they learned not to mess with the better of the twins or to say such untrue things about me. Akihisa your the only one that sees me in that way that a girl wants to be seen why cant others? Sigh ow. I need to get my hand checked and clean some of this filth off."

Yuko made her way to the nurses office with no trouble, as she laid her hand on the door handle she was interrupted by a voice.

"Yuko is that you?"

"Huh?"

Yuko looked over to the voice.

"Himeji?"

**Yuko's flash back end**

as Yuko finished her story Minami and Mizuki just stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"So you just beat all the FFF up because of a small comment?" Asked Minami.

"Hey you have done the same thing, but with Akihisa when ever he made a comment like that to you. He has told me about all the time you hurt him for a small comment he didn't mean." Yuko said with a smile as she saw Minami only get embarrassed at what she said.

They all just stood in silence as they didn't know what to say until.

"I think we should all go back to our class?" said Yuko as the other two girls looked at her.

"But what if Aki comes back and we aren't here to meet him?"

"Dont you think I know that... but we cant just wait for him here since this is the nurses offices. We will start to attract attention sooner or later, since I left the class they might come looking for me and the others."

"She Is right, we cant be away from class either before our teacher starts to look for us as well, beside if our friends start to look for us they might find out about Yuko." replied Mizuki

They all just nodded and went their separate ways and made there way back to their classes, but each had the same thought. What would Akihisa pick, would he stay in class F or go to class A.

**Principals office**

Akihisa and the principal where just talking to each other while playong a card game but where still discussing the same thing.

"I keep telling you I don't want to go to class A! Do you have any kings?" he asked.

"Go fish, but I keep telling you its not your call since this will be more beneficial for you so you can be happy."

Akihisa just drew another card and put a pair of queens down, as the principal put down a pair of three's.

"Cant we just stop already? I mean we where already arguing about which class I should be in, but we got board of that and tired at yelling that's why we started playing this card game."

"I have already decided, your the one that keeps refusing to go to class A."

Akihisa just looked annoyed and was just sighing as he scratched his head and felt a little pain from his injury's. And sighed.

"I got a nack for always getting hurt but some reason I always am OK... well some what ok. I need to try and convince her to let me stay. Well maybe that could work but maybe not..." Akihisa thought to himself

"well old hag? I think you might have to let me stay in my class or else."

"Or else what? Are you really trying to threaten a school official?"

"I wouldn't really say threaten lets just say bargain." He replied with a smile make the the principal look at him with suspicion.

"What are you planing? I doubt you have anything that would let me change my mind about what we are discussing." She said as she placed down a pair of jacks finishing her hand and getting 5 new cards.

"well there is the matter of the rooftop incident that happen and the injures I got from the fight." Akihisa said as he asked for a five and got the card and put the pair down.

"I had nothing to do with that, what happen on the roof was all an accident and you know that."

"If it was all an accident then why is that I ended up with the iron bracelet?"

The principal only flinched as Akihisa noticed but paid no mind to it.

"Who knows how I got the bracelet, I could have gotten it any number of ways right?"

"Right..." respond the principal.

"But then again you did hold that little treasure hunt, where the winner would get a mystery prize which happen to be this bracelet that caused my near fatal accident on the roof."

"What are you getting at Yoshii?"

"Simple, I don't tell anyone that you gave me the iron bracelet and used me Yuuji and hediyoshii as your test subjects."

"I dont know what you mean?"

"Really? Your going to play dumb, well lets go back to when the three of us won the hidden prize. We tested them out and only two of them blew up well the mine didnt. Even though my friends said only an idiot could use it, they where right since my test scores where hidden and my score were also low. But when I was the last one to leave the class lets just say I found an interesting little camera in one of our desks."

Akihisa smiled as he saw the principal look at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"Not only did you use me and my Friends as testers with out our consent along with taping us as well when you had no right to do that. I'm pretty sure that other school higher ups would be very displeased if they found out that the principal of the school was breaking the rules of the school and video taping without their knowledge, they might think that you let other teachers do this as well or illegal videos off female students maybe." Akihisa said as he placed down two queens and drew another card.

The principal only looked at him with a scowl "you wouldn't."

"Maybe I will or maybe I wont not, I don't need proof since they will look into it any way even if its rumor but do you really want them searching around and loses the trust of some of your students?"

She only sighed she couldn't have that at her school even if they didnt find anything they would keep watch over the school and other events she has planed for the future and she dind't want that to happen. She only smiled.

"You really are different then you let on yoshii, but I will get you into class A one day but today is not that day so for know I guess we will see each other some other time."

"I guess anyway later, I have to get going to class."

Akihsa just stood up with two cards and just left them on the table and walked out with a smirk.

"I win old hag."

"For now anyway." she replied as she saw him leave and flipped over the cards and saw he had two kings and his hand was empty and so was the deck making him the winner of the game.

She only turned her chair around and smiled and pulled out a joker card.

"Lets see how things will go for you now Yoshii your friends may know your secret but others dont. But if they challenge you to a battle will your score be low or high."

Akihisa was making his way to his class and just sighed.

"I'm surprised that really worked on her, then again her taping with out our consent is against the law but oh well. I wonder what will happen from here? Well I guess all I can do is try to relax, that's right the school festival will be coming soon we all need to get ready for that. I wonder if Hideoyoshi will find about me and his sister or overreact again..."

Akihisa just walked down the hall and saw Shouko dragging yuuji off to who knows where. She only passed the hall out of sight and Akihisa spoke.

"Poor yuuji, but then again is it really that bad I wouldn't mind her doing that to me, then again I already have my hands full with three girls and she is in love with Yuuji. He should really give her a chance I mean I would, who wouldn't. She has looks, smarts, and is a good cook from what Yuuji has said and even though she doesn't show it to others I can tell she is a caring person and her dream to be a wife is a good one, if only Yuuji would see that I bet they could be happy. Maybe I should see if I can cook as good as her since I do like cooking as well."

Akihisa just continued his way to class but unknown him a certain girl had heard what he had said about her and she just looked where he had been standing and only looked at yuuji and back to where Akihisa had been. she began to repeat Akihisa words in her head and just put her hand to her chest where her heart was beating. She just looked at Yuuji and thought about her feelings for him and maybe she was starting to grow to like Akihisa. She shook her head and just continued down the hall dragging Yuuji but remembered words he had said to her on their date.

"Your dream is nothing to laugh at Shouko, its great that you have this dream and want to share it with someone but I'm not the right the person. She remembered how he put the wedding dress hood over her head and said.

"You might want to try this with the right guy next time it might work out better." Yuuji replied with a smile.

She saw how he smiled at her telling her to find someone else but she knew he was for her and she never thought about another man until now. As she dragged Yuuji she only had a quick a thought where she saw herself walking down the wedding hall and saw her husband to be but she saw he had brown hair and were she saw his face she was at a lost when she saw Akihisa standing there. She shook her thoughts and just continued to drag yuuji but had a blush on her face from the image she saw in her head.

"Yoshii-kun..."

Akihisa was already in class sitting in class beside Minami and Mizuki who where asking him what had happen as he was explaining. But suddenly sneezed.

"Dam, must be getting a cold or something?" he said.

"Maybe another girl is talking about you, since I remember a bit in the hospital about you having a girlfriend." replied Kouta who had gotten to class late but was still weak from the blood loss he suffered in the morning.

At the mention of that Hideyoshi just paled again and was hoping that it was lie maybe his sis was dating him as well. He couldn't take that news not yet.

"Nawwww, your probably just thinking out of the box I doubt there is anyone that will like me beside Mizuki-chan and Minami-chan." he replied with a smile but the three of them knew that that was a lie and Yuko had to be kept in the dark.

**Done and done I am happy for all the favs and the reviews I have gotten thank you I'd like to say that the coming chapters will be taking place during the school festival I will see where I take things frome there . I have come to notice that their aren't a lot of Mizuki and Akihisa stories or Akihisa and shouko which is is very sad to say since I am a big Mizuki and akihisa and same with shouko. So I Axeloftheflame have decided to write shouko and Mizuki stories. I will leave a small summary for shouko I only have one idea here you go... 27 year old Akihisa awoke from his sleep and only stared at the women next to him. He only smiled at the women asleep and never thought an idiot like him would get get a girl like her. But after having his heart broken by two others. He only gave the sleeping girl a kiss and whispered good morning Shouko. What do you think? How did it happen how did he end up with shouko and how was heart broken. It will be an Au maybe tell me if you think its a good idea for a story.**

** As for Mizuki I dont really know why there is a lot of hate for her which makes me mad since she is a good person I have three ideas for her all might be Au one where Akihisa apartment burns down as a kid and is left homeless and lives on street and meets a man that gets him work in an illegal business as he grows up and gets paid he continues his work getting better jobs but meets Mizuki but later pushes her away as he try's to hide his dark life.. idea two Akihisa is a top body guard who is assigned to protect a young girl named Mizuki that has a hate for men and Akihisa has a strong disgust for women for a reason. He takes the job with a heavy heart as a favor towards his employer but can they put aside their hate so he can get his job done or will he let her die and fail his job. Idea 3 Akihisa loved Mizuki with all his heart but being rejected by her he drops out of school and no one sees him for years but when Mizuki sees a major crime by a major gang she has to be protected by the government and is assigned a guard but when she meets him he is acting cold towards her and has a feeling she knows him. But what will she do when she finds out that her guard is Akihisa will he forgive her and what she will do when she starts to have feelings for him and dose he still feel the same way about her and how did he end up working for the government. Please leave your answer in a review of what you think about the shouko and mizuki story's and please vote on my new pool for new cross overs thank you.**


End file.
